Enter Amanda Potter
by Leandra Liberation
Summary: I suck at summeries, but...if Harry had a twin, What would she be like? And who would she like? Ron goes missing, Hermione's pregnate, and Malfoy's a good guy? R&R!
1. Intro to Me

Amanda Potter

Chapter 1

Intro to Me

**_This is what I think would happen if Harry found out he had a sister, twin, that NO ONE ever knew about._**

I sat on my bed in the orphanage. I have long black hair and green eyes. I also feel as if I have something more. Strange things happen to me. And I live in a homeless shelter. It was the American Love Home For The Homeless. I was brought here two years ago by an American who thought I had no home. But I did, the cardboard box was my home. I sighed. I missed the streets of London. And the fact I would never know my parents. I have been adopted 8 times. But I messed it up so bad for myself that they all brought me back. They told me I had no manners and wasn't "lady-like." I also regreted being bad to a few families, some were accually nice and treated me like an actual daughter. But Im not the type to take things lightly and just messed it up so they brought me back. Now no one wants me. Except this one family from England. The Dursley's. They had a son and a nephew, but they wanted a little American daughter. All I was gonna do though was piss them off and they wouldn't want me anymore. They were supposed to come get me today. I don't want to meet them though. After looking at the picture, I knew their type. Fat and proud. I noticed there was only one fat ugly boy in the picture, about 18, so that must be the son. A knock on the door disturbed my thoughts.

"Amanda," came the warden's voice. "They are here."

"Great." I heaved a deep breath.

I walked out in the living room and saw my future family. The man was fat and had a vein on his neck. I didn't like him already. The woman was thin and had a long neck. She looked pretty sneaky and suspiciouce about things. She turned her head to the dusty antiques and snorted. The over clean snotty type. One boy was fat and stared at the fake fruit on the table. Over-eater. The other boy was the one I didn't see in the picture. He was thin and looked firmiler. He had jet black hair that was messy and toad green eyes. I liked the looks of him and had a sense that we would get along just fine. But the others...

"Hello." said the man. "I am Vernon, but you can call me Uncle Vernon or Dad."

"Hi." I said.

"Petunia." said the lady holding out her hand, thinking twice, and drawing it back.

Vernon nugged the fat boy to say his name. "Dudley." the boy said with a smirk on his face.

"This is our nephew Harry." said Vernon.

"Hey." I said lifting a shoulder.

I noticed Harry studying me. I felt an atracttion already. Not like a love one though. Just a natural one.

"Well," said Vernon clapping his hands together, making me jump. "I'll get the papers filled and we'll go to London and get you some living items."

I sat on the couch,waiting for them to finnish so that I can make their life miserable. Harry and Dudley sat next to me. Dudley took some of the fake fruit and stuffed it in his jacket. _Fat Stupid Fool._ I thought. Harry sat there silently and looked at me. I felt a tiny bit invaded.

"Do you have any idea who you parents are?" asked Harry.

"No." said I.

Harry smiled a small smile and then got up. "Come here." he said.

I followed him to the hall. "Can you talk to snakes?" he asked.

I looked at him, surprised. "No." I said. _Who the hell was this kid and why was he talking about snakes?_

"Do strange things happen to you?"

_He knew! He knew about me._ "Yes."

Harry gave a small nod and grabbed a piece of paper. He scribbled something on it then got another piece to scribble on.

"You're pretty young to be a phycologist." I said.

"What? Oh I don't have a job." said Harry. "Well, I guess I do."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm a...uh...cop." said Harry stuffing the papers in his pocket.

"A 17 year old cop?" I was suspicouse.

"A very special cop." said Harry.

"Time to go." came Vernon's voice.

He made Harry walk in front of him and pushed him in the car. "Now, boy, you will go and do the chores when we get home."

Vernon got in the driver's seat and told me to get in the back next to Harry. Petunia gave me a smile and told me they'll buy me a ticket for the plane. It was a night plane. I would be at the house tomarrow morning. I did not want to go. But I was forced to go. Can't wait to get back either. I packed only the stuff I wanted and needed most. But I also wanted to see how Harry knew me. I'd never seen him in London. So why and how did he know me? How did he know I was _special_? I looked at him. He was looking out the window at a white owl. The owl was beautiful.

"Uncle," said Harry. "Can we stop for a quick bathroom break?"

Vernon stopped the car at a Burger King. Harry hopped out of the car and ran inside. The white owl flew out back. The Dursley's took no notice of the owl. They acted as if the owl didn't exist.

"So you're 17?" said Vernon.

"Yes." I answered looking out the window to see the owl.

"Harry's age," said Vernon. "When's your birthday?"

I looked at Vernon through the mirror. "No one knows. They determined that it was in July."

"Oh, no exact date?"

"No, they said around the 20th to the 31st."

"Oh I see. So _really_ close to Harry." Vernon narowed his eyes as if to get a beter look at me. "Let's make it the 22nd ."

That was three days away. That made me happy. But what would they do for my birthday? They didn't seem to like Harry, their own flesh and blood, so what if they didn't like me?

When Harry came back, I noticed that he didn't have the papers in his pocket anymore. I watched the owl fly from the back of the building, papers attached to it's leg. That was a delivery owl of some sort, and Harry was using it. Maybe it was his owl, or a friends owl. I didn't think on it much as we reacheed the airport.

They parked the rental car outside and grabbed my trunks and their trunks. Or at least, Harry grabbed the trunks.

"I'll carry my trunk." I said to him and grabbed it.

I also grabbed Dudley's trunk and walked through the door behind Vernon. Vernon pushed Harry ahead and set the trunks down by a sign. I set mine and Dudley's trunk next to them and followed Harry and Petunia to the waiting room while Vernon and Dudley went to get the tickets. Harry and I sat down but Petunia stood up and wouldn't touch anything. _Clean freak._ I thought. Vernon came back and handed me my ticket.

"I'll hold on to yours boy." he said to Harry.

I walked to the gate and got on the plane. Vernon pushed Harry into a seat and told me I could sit werever I wanted. So I sat next to Harry. Petunia lifted her head in the air and whispered to Vernon. Vernon looked at me and Harry and narowed his eyes again. He whispered back to Petunia.

"So," said Harry. "Any siblings?"

"No." I answered. _What was he getting at anyway?_

He nodded his head and looked out the window. I looked at the screen ahead of us. It was playing a movie called **_Alice_**. It was a horror parody on _**Alice and Wonderland.** _I thought it was pretty good. But it made the baby behind us cry. I got a little tired after **_Goonies_** and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up around six in the morning to the flight attendant saying it would be fourty minutes until landing in London. _Back home at last!_ I couldn't wait to see London again. I wanted to see if Samantha was still around. She used to live near me and we were the best of friends. It had been a year ago that I last saw her though.

We got out of the plane. It was hot outside so I took off my jacket. We went into the lobby and Vernon went and complained about service a while before we went into our car. It was a nice car and I could see why the Dursley's were proud of themselves. But it didn't give them a right to treat Harry badley.

They were taking me shopping to get clothes and different stuff. They said I could pick the store. So I picked the one I used to steal from near Samantha's house. She lived in an apartment with her dog and used to let me stay there when it wasn't fit for me to stay in my cardboard box.

They drove me to the store and I passed the old apartment. Samantha was outside with her dog, Rico. Rico was a black lab. Samantha saw me and waved. I waved back. Vernon said he'd give me $100 for this store then we would try a place that they went sometimes. I looked at there clothes and said to myself that whatever I got at their store would not be worn or I would fix it my way.

I watched Samantha cross the street as I went in the store.

"Girl!" she yelled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." we hugged a moment and she asked me what I was doing with those guys.

"I been near their part of the neighborhood and they are proud shit. They think they're all that but they abuse that black haired boy." said Samantha.

"I got adopted by those fools." I said picking out a black and red mini skirt and some black and red knee-highs.

"I see you still got style." said Samantha.

"Americans called me "goth and emo" whatever that is." I said.

"Haha! That's stupid. Them americans and their labels."

I spent my all my money. Sense this was a cheep store, I had enough clothes to drown in. Vernon's eyes popped out at how much i got and Petunia snorted at the style. I waved by to Samantha and got in the car with thirteen bags.

"That is quite a lot o' clothes you got there." said Vernon.

"Yep." I said.

"You have quite a taste in clothes." commented Petunia.

I flashed her a smile and waved one last time to Samantha. Then we passed where I used to live. The box was still there.

"I used to live in that box." I said to them.

Vernon looked at me. "That's a big box. What happened during cold and bad weather?" he asked.

"I stayed with my friend and her...parents." Samantha didn't have any parents, but I wasn't gonna tell them that.

We finally arrived at the house. Number Four Private Drive. It was a nice house and very plain. Very expected and predictable.

Harry and I walked inside. It was a very clean. Almost _too_ clean. Harry showed me to my new room. It had two beds in it. "It's also my room." said Harry. "We just added the second bed."

I stepped on a lose floorboard, but ignored it. I went over to one closet, but Harry stopped me.

"That side is mine, this is yours."

I got the bigger side. _Typical Dursley's_. Samantha said they were snotty, but not this snotty. I put my stuff in there and Harry said if I needed him he'd be under the stairs in the cupboard. It was like he was hiding something. Something he didn't want me to find out. _Oh well._ I thought. _I would find out sooner or later._

I walked downstairs. Petunia was cooking and Vernon and Dudley were watching tv. I looked out the window. There was that white owl. It was flying to Harry and my bedroom window. I ran back up the stairs. The owl was on the window sill waiting for Harry. I walked up to it slowly. It didn't seem frightened. So I took the papers it was carrying from it's beak. One was adressed to me. _How was that possible! I didn't send anything._ It said from Minerva McGonagall. I didn't even know who that was! I didn't open it. Another was from Hermione Granger and the last from Ron Weasley. Who are these people? I asked myself. Then Harry walked in. He grabbed the letters from my hands and read the ones from Ron and Hermione first. Then he read the one to me.

"Amanda," he said. "You are...sit down."

I looked at him and he handed me a drink. I didn't bother where he got it from. I suddenly felt drowsy. I drifted off slowly as everything got black. The last thing I saw was Harry as he pulled out a stick from his pocket.

**_I've had an idea like this for a really long time and thought that I might as well write it, right? So I hope you enjoy this story!_**


	2. Woah!

Amanda Potter

Chapter 2

Woah!

**_I like the story so far. Don't you? I think I may be moving a bit fast, so tell me if I should slow down and how much._**

I woke up in a dark room. _How in hell did I get here? _Last I remembered I was in my new room with Harry. _Harry! _That was it! He had slipped me a drink from nowhere and I drank it and felt woozy. Then I remebered the letter. The one for me. Harry took it and read it. I don't remember anything after that. _What happened?_ I looked around as my eye accomidated to the dark. I noticed to figures talking on the other side of the room. One was short and the other was tall with a hat on her head. Like the one you'd see in a really bad witch and ghost movie. I could make out Harry's glasses. I listened in on the conversation, but only got pieces.

"...so she needs to know that she is my..." that was Harry's voice. I couldn't make out the rest though.

A woman's voice came out and I listened closer. "What will she think if we tell her that..." I didn't hear the rest because Harry moved his hand and pointed to me. The lady walked to me and studied my face a minute.

"Amanda," she said. "I am Professer McGonagall."

I looked at her a stiffled a laugh. She wore emerald robes and a witches hat. She also had glasses and looked pretty stupid.

"You are not a normal child," she said. "You are a witch. You can do magic. You are also Harry's twin sister."

"What the hell?" I said.

"Well, we don't know how, but, you are his twin and you are a witch. For some strange reason we never knew about you." she said.

I felt the tiniest bit insulted, but I was to mezmorized by the fact I was a witch. Professer McGonagall steped closer to me and explained how there is a school for "training to be a wizard or witch" and that I would not be going there. So I asked where I was going.

"Harry and his friends are going to train you." she said.

I looked at Harry. His friend's must be that Ron and Hermione. She wondered if they were nice and how she could do magic.

"Harry and his friends will trian you as much as possible and then you will go to a seveth year at Hogwarts. It will be odd not knowing anyone, but it must be done." The Professer didn't look so sure of herself after that.

I looked around and asked where I was.

"Oh, yes, you are in the Leaky Couldron. Harry will take you to Daigon Alley everyday to train you."

"Oh." I said. _Diagon Alley?_ That sounded funny.

I looked at the two of them and Harry helped me stand up. It was only then I realized I was sitting down. After a better looke at the Professer I noticed she was quite old and had a few wrinkles here and there. She also looked tired, as if some tragic incident just happened. Like she had been crying a few hours ago. I wondered why, but I didn't ask.

Harry held my hand and as he did so I could feel a certain attraction to him. Like this was a normal thing and that this had happened before. I wondered about our parents too and how come they didn't want me or something. I disided not to ask about them until we reached home. _Home!_ What would the Dursley's say? They must know about Harry since he has been going to Hogwarts as well. They must have noticed him gone.

I suddenly felt a strange sensation as Harry and I stopped in the pub of the Leaky Couldron. I felt squished agains something and then suddenly felt normal again as I was back in my room.

"You're not missing any body parts, are you?" asked Harry.

"No," I answered. "What was that?"

"Apperation." he said in reply. "I'm going to go tell the Dursley's everything. You might want to stay here."

Harry walked down the stairs. Only a minute after he left I could here Vernon yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S YOUR TWIN!?"

I couldn't here what Harry said cuz Vernon was yelling.

"ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR..._PEOPLE!_" he screamed.

I sat quietly listening to the yelling. Then I could hear Vernon stomping up the stairs.

"_You are going to learn magic?_" he asked. The vain on his neck was purple, as well as his face.

"I...I...I didn't-" I was kinda scared, but then he calmed down.

"Well, I guess that means you can keep _this one_ in order." he shoved Harry hard. "As long as the words _magic, wizard, witch, Hogwarts, _or anything to do with your _people_, are never mentioned in this house."

I nodded my head and looked at Harry. He had the look of disgust on his face. Maybe because I was getting better treatment then him. I guess he didn't like that. I just hopped that he wouldn't be really angry at me and not give me my lessons.

The Dursley's left the room and Harry sat on his bed.

"I'm gonna apperate us to Diagon Alley where Ron and Hermione are. They're gonna bring Lupin to help us. OK?"

I just nodded. I didn't like apperating much, but if I had to then I would. I wanted to do magic and I wanted to meet Harry's friends. To see the world in a new sense. I only wish I had known sooner. About myself.

"Who-what...our parents?" I asked.

"Our parents, Lily and James Potter, were murdered by Voldemort."

He explained who Voldemort was and how he killed our parents. He also explained the past seventeen years of his life.

"I see." I said. "So I've gone my whole life without my parents and I'll never know them." I started to cry.

Harry stood up and out his arm around my shoulders. "I didn't know them either." he said. "So don't feel bad. I was told they died in a car accident."

I looked at him. "What did they look like?" I asked.

He got up and lifted the loose floorboard that I had stepped on. He took out an album with his name on it.

I fliped through the album. I looked at the picture of a man and woman and their baby. The pictures could move. For some strange reason it didn't surprise me. The man looked like Harry. _Dad._ I said to myself. _Mom. _Why wasn't I in the picture though? Harry was. Something must have happened. Something to have made them forget about me or lose me.

I flipped through the book some more. There was a picture of three kids. I reconized one as Harry.

"That's me, Ron, and Hermione in our first year." he said. "Ron and Hermione just started going out. About...a month ago."

I nodded my head. The boy in the picture had red hair. He was waving to me. The girl was also waving but she had frizzy brown hair and unusually large front teeth. I smiled at the picture. They looked friendly.

Harry took the album and put it back and then grabbed my hand again. I felt that squeezing sensation again. Then we were in some sort of market. It had a lot of stores. _This must be Diagon Alley! _It had stores like Flourish and Blott's, which had a lot of books in it. _They must be spell books!_ I said to my self. At the door of the store I could see two red-headed boys, a red-headed girl, and a girl with bushy brown hair. I could pick out Ron and Hermione instantly. They were the ones holding hands. The other two I didn''t know, but they must be realated to Ron.

"I didn't expect Ginny to be here." said Harry. I remembered that Ginny was the one that Harry had dumped not do long ago. I looked at the other boy. He was quite handsome and looked very athletic. _That must be Charlie Weasley. _I said to my self. _Boy is he cute!_

Harry gave Hermione and Ron a hug and introduced me. I didn't notice, I had my eyes on Charlie. But Harry knocked me out of my thoughts when he told me tat he needed to go get me a wand. So he took me to a wand shop. I saw another wand shop, but it had been closed down.

"What happened to that place?" I asked.

"The owner was kidnapped." said Charlie. _His voice is sexy too!_

We had to go to a different wand shop. The man who owned it was old and fraile. So Harry did all the talking. He explained why and how I needed a wand.

The owner handed me a wand and told me to just flick my wrist. I pionted it a chair and flick I smashed it into a million pieces. We tried around twelve wands until one wand caused my hair to turn pink.

"Perfect." said the owner in a raspy voice.

We payed for it with some money he got from his bank. He said the money was mine also since it was left by our parents.

Hermione said that Ron and Harry would give me the basics and she would give me the harder stuff. I also had to buy books. Charlie said he'd help me with magical creatures and such and Ginny said that she was leaving. I was getting a full course of learning today.

We practiced until dark. I had learned almost a full year of magic! They told me it was pretty good for one day scince I had learned the basic stuff. Tomarrow they would be tougher. I was completely wiped out. Hermione and Ron argued about the _Wingardum Laviosa_. Ron couldn't get it just right, and Hermione complained. She also tought me History of Magic and Charlie tought me all about Dragons. They said before school started they would test me so that during school I could take my N.E.W.T's. They would give me my O.W.L's. This was gonna be a lot of work before September First. I didn't think I could take it. But it was critical for me to learn this stuff. But I just sat on my bed and wondered why my parents kept Harry and not me?! I was ready to cry. _Why did they leave me? _I didn't remember half my life. The thing I remember most was being ten and being found in my cardboard box. I'd lived in the cardboard box as long as I remember. I drifted off to sleep soon after.

Then I had some sort of flashback. I suddenly saw my mom and and a man battling for me. I didn't see dad or Harry. The man grabbed me from my mothers arms and then it was gone. I saw that and told Harry.

"A-A flashback!" he said. "You saw a man fight with our mom for you."

"Yes and then he grabbed me and that was it."

Harry looked at me and hugged me. "I think Voldemort had something to do with you being gone."

I looked at him. I cried. This was so confusing. There was so much pressure. Who was I? What the hell happened to me?!? I needed to know.

I woke up from my sleep. _What the hell was that?_ It seemed so real, but I knew it wasn't. Or maybe it was. I didn't bother telling Harry my dream. I knew that I was probably just going crazy. _Why did I dream that though?_ I just ignored the dream though and went downstairs to the kitchen where Petunia was making breakfast. The smell of eggs filled my nose. I heared my stomache growl. Vernon was sitting at the table with the newspaper and Dudley was watching television in the living room. Harry wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Where's Harry?" I asked.

"Out." was all Vernon said.

I didn't bother asking again. I put on my boots and walked outside. It was a beautiful day to take a walk. I walked around to Mongolia Cresent. This is where Harry and Dudley were attacked by the Dementors. I sat on the swings just looking around. Across the street I could see Harry, Ron, and Charlie talking. They were sitting on the bench, just talking. I only watched them a minute before I got up and walked around some more. I walked past Mrs. Figg's house. She waved to me. I waved back and kept walking. I walked around the block until I got back to Mongolia Cresent. The boys were still sitting on the bench. Charlie had his head down until I sat on the swing again. He looked up at me and then started talking to Harry. Harry kinda nudged him but he got up and apperated. Ron shrugged and apperated as well. Harry walked over to me.

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

"Nothing, Charlie's just having some trouble." said Harry.

I looked at him. He wasn't telling me everything, but I didn't bother with it. I was having trouble on wheather to tell him that I had that dream or not. He would want to know, it might help him find a horcrux. _No, it would help him find out about me._ I thought a minute and then the snow white owl came swooping next to us.

"Hello Hedwig." he said. He took the parchment from Hedwig's leg.

"What is it?" I asked peering over his shoulder to find out.

"A letter from Ron and Hermione. They have a lead on a horcrux. Our lessons will start tonight when I get back and end tomarrow night, so get a lot of sleep." he told me as he apperated away.

I walked home and went upstairs with Hedwig. She flew out the window when Vernon came running up the stairs.

"Where is Harry?" he asked.

"Out." I answered back.

Vernon's face turned purple. "Well, a young...friend...of his is here to see him. His name is Charlie."

I froze a moment. "Send Charlie up." I said.

Vernon looked taken aback at the fact I ordered him to do something. None the less he went downstairs and Charlie came up.

"Harry went to get a horcrux." I told him.

"Oh, well, I really wanted to see you." he told me. "Harry said the lessons would continue tonight, but I wanted to ask you questions about dragons and stuff." he looked at me and I could hear him gulp.

_He is way to old for you._ I said to myself. _At least seven years._ I didn't care.

Charlie sat on the bed next to me and held out a textbook. "Look at it then I'll test you." he told me.

I read through what he had tought me. Every few seconds I would look up at him and he'd be looking at me. It was kind of distracting, but I secretly liked it.

After I read all the text he told me to, he took the text book and asked me a few questions. I answered them all correctly.

"You pay attention real well." He smiled at me for the first time that day.

I smiled back. "I want to learn his stuff." I told him.

"It must be really hard though." he said.

I stopped smiling. "Yea it is," I said. "It's hard _just_ finding out I can do magic and that my brother is famous."

Charlie sat there and listened. "I'll never know who my real parents were. I might never know why they gave me up or why I wasn't with them." I stopped talking. I wanted to cry, but what would Charlie think?

Charlie put a muscular arm around me. I felt safe in his arms. Not nervouse, not scared, completely safe. We were like that a few minutes and then he spoke.

"It'll be okay," He said. "I'm sure Harry wont rest until we find answers, I know I won't." Then he stood up, gave me a smal kiss on the forehead, and then apperated home.

I sat on my bed and touched my forehead. _Did that really happen?_ Then I cried. I cried myself to sleep.

I was awoken by a loud popping noise. Harry was back. He had a locket in his hand. He threw it at the wall and swore.

"What?" I asked.

"It was a fake." he sat on his bed and burried his head in his hands. "Dumbledore, what should I do?" he said into his hands, as if a little person was there. _Dumbledore?_ I asked my self.

Harry finally got up and told me the lessons were going to continue wheather the horcrux was real or not. I told him Charlie came over to test my knowledge on dragons. Harry asked me how I did and congradulated me when I told him I passed with flying colours. We did Side-Along-Apperation to Flourish and Blott's where Ron, Hermione, Charlie, and an older man were standing. I didn't recognize the old man at all. Charlie looked nervouse about something. His face was red and he looked as if he'd run a few miles to get here. His hair was flat down too. Ron and Hermione looked upset. Probably because they didn't find their horcrux. The man instantly shook my hand.

"An honor to meet Miss Amanda Potter." he said in a very old raspy voice. He seemed tired out. "Remus Lupin, call me Lupin. I was a very close friend of your father and mother."

"How's Tonks?" asked Harry.

"Still persuing me." said Lupin.

Harry smiled a little and then clapped his hands together. "Let's get started."

I started my lessons with Ron and Harry for the basic stuff, such as Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions. Harry also taught me some Defence Against the Dark Arts. I went on to Ancient Runes with Hermione, along with a lot of adanced stuff. Lupin and Charlie taught me about werewolves. I didn't know Lupin was one until I aksed him how he knew so much. He didn't seem the least bit offended. In fact he was quite kind about it and very understanding. I couldn't belive I was learning this stuff so fast. They were in school for six years and I had to learn it in less than two months. This was going to be stressful, but fun at the same time.

It was five in the afternoon and all of us were tired. So we went out to get a snack and have a small break. Everyone of us had worked all day, especially me. The one learning it all. Charlie sat next to me during the break while Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Lupin talked. They were talking about me. I could tell.

"Are you feeling any better?" Charlie asked me.

I turned my attention to him immediately. "A little." I answered.

"That's good." he said.

His face wasn't as red anymore, but he still lokked kinda nervouse. Like he was itching to tell somebody something. I pulled up my red and black leggings and fixed my skirt.

"You have quite a sense of style." he said.

"I like to stand out and roll they way I want." I told him.

He smiled and his bright red hair sort of looked like it was on fire from the sun. He was so handsome. I loved to look at his deep brown eyes. Harry was walking back tword us so i finnished my ice cream.

"Amanda," he said. "We re going to call down Professer McGonagall to come test you a bit. You're a fast learner, too fast." he said.

I smiled and stood up. "I don't know, but I like to learn."

Charlie flashed me another bright white smile and looked less nervouse. I smiled back. Harry apperated to whereever he needed to and then soon apperated back with McGonagall.

She looked me over and handed me a piece of paper. At about ten at night I finnished. McGonagall looked it over.

"This is quite amazing. A natural learner." she told me.

Before we went hom charlie asked me to walk around Diagon Alley with him for a while. I notied Hermoine smiling at us as we walked down the street.

"So you passed." It wasn't a question, more like a conversation starter.

"Yea." I said back.

Charlie was silent a moment. "So, I gues this will change everything."

"What?"

"I mean, you'll be learning even more advanced stuff." he said

"Oh, yea."

"Yea, um, well I wanted to know if you would like to take the whole day off tomarrow so i can show you aroun Diagon Alley and Hogsmade."

"Don't I need permission for that?" I asked.

"You're nearly seventeen, you shouldn't need permission," he said. "So what do you think? Maybe?"

I looked at him. "Sure, why not?" I answered.

He smiled a huge smile and then we walked back.

I went to bed that night very happy. I couldn't wait to go out tomarrow. I would see Diagon Alley and Hogmade. Harry told me that was a great place with joke shops and such. I would also see Weasley's Wizard Weezes. That was the twin's joke shop. George and Angela got married recently so now there were three people running it. But over-all, I would be with Charlie Weasley all day. I sighed. That would be wonderful. I feel asleep with ease that night as I dreamed of a firey red-haired boy, smiling at me.

**_Well that went quite well. I guess I might be working this "learning" stuff fast, but blame that on my ambition to have amanda be in Harry's classes. I'm not sure what to make the school like now that Dumbledore's gone and stuff, so if you have any ideas, please tell me them._**


	3. A Date With Charlie

**Amanda Potter**

Chapter 3

A Date With Charlie

**_I didn't get many ideas for this part of the story. I'm sorry this will be a short chappy._**

I got up bright and early to get ready for my "date". I was excited to see everything. _Everything._ I said to myself. I laughed a little and put on a plaid skirt and black leggings. I wasn't sure what to wear for a shirt, so I put on a dress shirt with a tie that matched my skirt. I was ready after I put on my make-up. Then came Vernon's yells.

"WHY ARE YOU BACK IN MY HOME?" he screamed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT A DATE WITH MY NEICE?"

I laughed and walked downstairs. "Uncle Vernon," I said. "This is my date and we must be leaving. I shall see you tonight."

"Alright, but if he mistreats you in anyway...use that gobblegossing stuff."

"Magic?" I asked.

Vernon turned puple. "YES! NOW GET OFF!"

I laughed on my way out the door. Charlie was wearing his everyday Weird Sisters shirt and ripped jeans.

"You handled that well." he said.

I smiled as we apperated to Diagon Alley.

When we got there we went to Fred and George's shop. It was filled with the most extraordinary magical items I had ever seen. And I had not seen much magic. The twin's immediately came up.

"Hello," said one. "I am George."

"Fred." said the other.

I shook both their hands and Fred flashed Charlie a smile. "Charlie! How could it be that we haven't seen you with a beautiful young lady such as this in a very long while."

Charlie looked offended, but I just laughed.

"Yes, I don't even remember you ever being _with_ a young lady." said George.

"We came to see the products." said Charlie, gritting his teeth.

I looked around the shop and small colourful furry things caught my eye. "Oh! What are these." my attention was to a black one.

"These are minature puffskins. That one is a girl." Fred said pointing to the black one.

"It is so cute." I said. This is the time I wished I had brought some Gallons.

"For you, my lovely lady, you can have it for free." Fred took out the mini-puffskin and handed it to me.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much." I said. It was so adoreable. I named it Hope.

Charlie took me around the store and then to a few others. Hope soon got hungry, so we stopped for ice cream. We sat on the bench and ate.

"Hope is a lively eater, isn't she." commented Charlie.

"She is." I answered, patting Hope on the head.

"You want to see some amazing magic?" asked Charlie.

I looked at him as he muttered some spell. Small yellow birds circled our heads. Hope jumped up and down.

"Wow," I whispered. "That is amazing."

"A little birdy told me how to do it." he said.

"Hermione?" I asked.

"Smart." said Charlie.

The bird's circled our heads a little while, almost all around Diagon Alley. Then some boys met up with us. One was fat and the other was tall, both with brown hair.

"Look, it's and emo and a red-head." said the fat one.

"They got birds circling their heads." said one, who didn't seem so bright. "They must be dumb."

The fat one nudged the taller one and grabbed Hope from my arms. I pulled out my wand and set a Bat-Boogy Hex on them. Hope waddled to me.

"Ginny teach you that?" asked Charlie.

"Yep."

"Let me show you something else Hermione taught me." he pointed his wand at the boys. "_Oppugno!_"

The birds around our heads chased the boys down the street. Charlie and I roared with laughter, Hope jumping up and down next to us.

"So what do you plan on doing when you get a job?" Charlie asked me in Madame Rosmerta's.

"Um, something dangerous and exciting. Like handling dragons."

"That's what I do in Romania." he said.

I knew that, but I pretended not to. "Wow, is it hard?"

"Sometimes it's hard, but it's _never_ easy." he laughed.

I laughed along with him. "Dragons seem to have caught my intrest."

"What else catches your intrest?" he asked. "I mean, well...I meant what elae do you like to do?"

I laughed and he smiled a little. "I like music, American music." I said. "I also like to...no, it's kind of silly."

"What? What is it?"

"I-I like to act. In the orphanage we'd have small plays. For the last six years I've been the lead in all the plays." I told him.

Charlie chuckled. "Are you laughing at me?" I asked.

"Oh, no no. The idea of you acting is just new to me."

I crossed my arms and bit my lip. "Not funny." I said.

"Im not laughing at you." he said. "I just...have never imagined you being able to act."

I couldn't be mad at him. He was just so cute. "It's okay."

After that we went out to Zonko's and bought a few things to prank the boys that had bothered us earlier. The it was time for me to go home.

"I really had a great time." I told him.

"I did too." he smiled.

"I am glad you showed me around and stuff." I said.

Charlie pionted his wand above our heads and tha yellow canarys returned. He leaned in closer to me until I could see my self in his pupils. He brushed his lips against mine. His lips were soft on mine. Then he lifted his head away. _No!_ I screamed in my head. _Don't stop kissing me!_ So I returned the gesture and kissed him back, pressing my lips on his and moving closer. Charlie ran his fingers through my hair. I put my arms around his neck. This my first kiss and, boy, was it memorable. Charlie slowly pulled away. He had a smile on his face and his eyes were closed.

"Well, I'll...uh...see you tomarrow?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yea, I'll see you tomarrow." I said. I nodded my head and walked through the door, Hope bouncing on my shoulder.

I ran up the stairs as fast and as quiet as I could. Harry was still up.

"So, how was the date?" he asked.

I jumped on my bed and smiled. "Great." I answered.

"Tomarrow we'll go to my house," Harry said. "Then to The Burrow."

I knew where The Burrow was, but Harry had a house? "Where is your house?" I asked him.

"I live...in Sirius's old house." I remembered that Sirius was our...his...Godfather, that died.

"I am so sorry," I said. "I totally forgot."

"It's okay. I see you got a mini puffskin." he said.

"Oh, yea, Fred gave her to me for free. Her name is Hope."

"Ginny has a...purple one named Arnold." he told me.

"You love her don't you?"

"Hope?" **_(Cough Hack...hehem...sorry Hopearella, but that just had to be in the story.)_**

"No, Ginny."

"You mean I still love her. But she was in danger with Voldemort and all."

"I guess she's in no more danger then I am."Harry lay down on his bed and turned over. "So did you dump her for her saftey, or yours?"

Harry didn't answer me, but I already knew what he was going to say.

I laid down in my own bed thinking over the day. Charlie was so sweet and I liked him so much. And after tonight, I knew he felt the same way. I just wonder when he started to like me. Was it when we met, or during a lesson perhaps? What if he didn't like the seven year difference between us? What if he thought it stood in the way? I had to think about that later. Right now I needed to consintrate on lessons. Hope was curled up next to me, sleeping. My mind kept wondering to that brown eyed boy. _Charlie._ The name was stuck in my head like the feeling of his lips stuck on mine. It was a wonderful feeling. And that night I had a wonderful dream.

**_That was really short and the chapters will be for a while. But I thought this was pretty good no matter how fast. So review and tell me what you think so I can improve my writing. _**

**_XOXO Leandra XOXO_**


	4. Lessons in Love and Death

Amanda Potter

Chapter 4

Lessons in Love and Death

I woke up to the sound of Vernon's yells that morning. He was yelling at Harry because Harry wanted to go to his house. I went downstairs to find Vernon's purple face in Harry's. I yelled at Vernon to stop and packed my bags, along with Harry's, and went out the door. I did not want to be around Vernon when he was angry, so we got out as fast as possible. Harry did the apperation and we were at the Burrow.

It was a quaint little home. The first thing I saw was Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and another boy that must be Bill, playing on broomsticks. Charlie saw me and suddenly crashed. Harry and I ran up to him. I was worried that something serious had happened, but nothing serious did.

"I want you to meet my mom and dad." he said when he got up. I noticed Harry and Ron whispering and pointing to me and Charlie, like it was a set-up.

I smiled and walked inside. Everything was done with magic. Even the clock. It had pictures of all the Weasleys on it pointing to something. The things they pointed to said "Work", "Home", and "Mortal Peril." All the pictures moved, of course. I was in trance. Then a plump red-headed woman came out.

"This must be the Amanda Potter Charlie never stops talking about." she said.

I gave Charlie a skeptical look and he just shrugged. "Yes," I said.

"You are famous, you know," she said. "All over the _Daily Profit_ about how you had not been there when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named..." she trailed off in thought.

I stood there a minute and then spoke. "Well, that's what I hope to find out." Then I remembered. "Oh, Hope is still in my bag."

I opened my black duffel and pulled out the black puff skin. Ginny looked in awe.

"I'll go get Arnold and they can play together." and she ran off to get her puff skin.

Charlie put his arm around me. "My dad's in the living room." he whispered in my ear.

I followed him to the living room to see a tired man, sitting on the couch, reading a news paper with moving pictures.

"Ah, Charlie, this must be Amanda!" said Mr. Weasley.

"Hello." I said.

"Ah! She is pretty, and just like you described her." said Mr. Weasley, winking at Charlie.

I giggled a little and then walked back into the kitchen. Fred and George were messing around with some new products.

"Can I see?" I asked George.

He handed me a skiving snack box. I looked at it and took out a purple one.

"This is extraordinary. How do you do it?" I asked them. It was amazing how they could make such things.

"A secret." said Fred.

"That we can never tell." said George.

I smiled at him and then Ginny came up to me holding the cutest purple puff skin. So I let Hope go play with Arnold for a while. I also messed around with some of Fred and George's joke shop items. Then Charlie came back from the living room.

"Well, what do you want to do?" he asked me.

"Teach me about that game you were playing on broomsticks." I told him.

Charlie smiled and gathered the Weasley children to come teach me how to play what they call "Quidditch." It had to do with three chasers, two Beaters, a Keeper, and a Seeker. Charlie was Seeker. He would fly around and try to catch a golden snitch. (Whatever that was.) Fred and George were Beaters and would hit Bludgers at the opposing team. Ron was the not-so-good Keeper and would try to block the Quaffle from getting in. And finally, the chasers, who would try and get the Quaffle in. It would be ten points every time the Quaffle went in. Catching the Snitch would be 150 points. And the game would end. I thought that was pretty easy to understand, so George let me have a smack at being a Beater. I thought that would be good. The only problem was getting on the broom. It took me about a half hour of falling and crashing before I got the hang of being able to fly. Then I was up in the air. Harry was down below with a few apples, they didn't have the real balls. They had painted the apples to accommodate what they would look like. Harry threw an apple high in the air, a Bludger, and I took a hard _whack_ at it. It flew across the sky. Charlie looked at me in awe, so did the other boys.

"What?" I smiled.

"That was the best hit we'd seen since Fred and George!" said Harry. "You ought to try out for the team."

I smiled and went back to the ground. "No," I said.

Charlie smiled. "It would be exciting and dangerous." he told me.

I smiled back. "Well, I might."

Harry through his fist in the air and hugged me. Charlie and the other boys lowered their brooms. Then we played an hour of Quidditch until Harry said that we had to go to his place.

"I'll...uh..." started Charlie.

"See you tomorrow." I finished.

Charlie hugged me a minute and let me go. Then Harry and I did Side-Along-Apperation to Sirius's old house. It looked old and run down, but I ignored that. The inside was no better. It was dusty and badly taken care of. Things were moved and you could see the marks where they used to stand. Portraits and old elves heads were covered with cloths. It was a wreck. I didn't want to offend Harry, so I didn't say anything. I just walked around with Harry for a while. He seemed like he didn't want to talk anyway. Suddenly there were screams coming from the hall. Harry ran and covered up a portrait.

"Sirius's mom." he said.

I nodded my head and kept on walking up the stairs. It was dark and damp. There was one closed door at the end of the hallway. I walked slowly to it, never knowing what was inside. Harry jumped in front of me and told me that it was also my house so I could get a room and that that was his room and Sirius's old room. I walked in the opposite direction. There was another room, but the door wasn't closed. It was better then the rest of the rooms, so I set all my stuff up in there. It wasn't what I wanted for a room, but it would do.

"I'm sorry the house isn't all that great, I need someone to clean it." said Harry.

"I'll clean it if you'd like me to." I offered.

"No no, I have some one for that," he said. "_Kreacher!"_ yelled Harry.

There was a small _pop_ and a shriveled old elf came from nowhere. I looked at Harry in disgust and than to me.

"What does master want." Kreacher spat. "That filthy muggle lover." he said under his breath.

"Clean the house a little and don't take anything and keep it. Throw old stuff away." said Harry.

"How could you treat that poor thing so?" I raised my voice to Harry.

"It is not a poor thing and it was horrible to Sirius." said Harry.

"That filthy traitor." Kreacher mumbled.

I looked at Kreacher, then to Harry. I just shook my head and unpacked some more. Kreacher was not nice to me nor Harry. He mumbled about me being a filthy traitor under his breath. I ignored him and finished unpacking. Then Charlie came in.

"Hello." he said.

"'Ello." I answered.

"Good unpacking," he said. "Would you like to go somewhere today?" he asked me.

"No lessons?" I asked.

"Nope, none. We can go to my house?" he offered.

I smiled. "Sure," I said. "Let me just get changed and ready to go."

I changed into some of my "Emoest" clothes, to see what he might think, then went out the door. He was smiling when I came out.

"I got a surprise." he walked out the door and the first thing I saw was a broom, but not an ordinary broom. It had was a silver Nimbus 2001. The best broom I had seen. The best broom I may ever see.

Charlie climbed on. "Get behind me." he said.

I sat behind him and put my arms around his stomach. I could feel his abs. Then we took off.

We were up high. I had my head on his shoulder, looking ahead. It was a spectacular view of London. Charlie was smiling as we went faster. Then the broom spun out of control and we hit a tree. I couldn't see Charlie as I came closer to the ground. I grabbed a branch and saw Charlie just below me.

"Let go," he said. "I'll catch you."

I let go of the branch and landed on top of Charlie. He fell over after he caught me and I was on top of him, laying on the ground. He started to laugh and I looked at him straight in the eyes. He leaned his head closer to mine. I wasn't sure what to do. Then his lips touched mine. They didn't feel different then they had last night. He ran his fingers through my hair and and then ran his hand down my back, still kissing me. I put my arms around his shoulders as he deepened the kiss. Then he pulled away.

"Sorry," he said. "I couldn't help myself."

I sat up and looked at him. "Don't be." I kissed him back and he let my lips stay there.

When we broke apart he asked me the funniest question. "Have you ever been in a Shakespeare play before?"

I looked at him and couldn't hide my surprise. "The Winter's Tale." I told him. "I played Hermione." **_(Yes The Winter's Tale did have a _**Queen**_ named Hermione.)_**

"Really? I read the muggle story when my mom's cousin or whatever sent us some old muggle books. She's an accountant."

"OK?"

Then he recited some lines.

"At my request he would not.

Hermione, my dearest, thou never spok'st

To better purpose."

"Never?" That was my line.

"Never, but once." he replied.

"What! Have I twice said well? When was't before?

I preithee tell me; cram's with praise, and make's

As fat as tame things. One good deed dying toungeless

Slaughters a thousand waiting upon that.

Our praises are our wages; you may ride's

With one soft kiss a thousand furlongs ere

With spur we heat an acre. But to the goal:

My last good deed was to enrreat his stay;

What was my first? It has an elder sister,

Or I mistake you. O, her name were Grace!

But once I spoke to the purpose; when?

Nay, let me have't; I long" I said with an accent.

"Why, that was when

Three crabbed months had sour'd themselves to

death,

'Ere I could make thee open thy white handed

And clap thyself my love; then didst thou utter

'I am yours forever.'"

We finished and I started to laugh. "I haven't recited those lies in such a long time." Charlie started to laugh too.

A little later we were walking around the tree and getting on the broom to head to the Burrow. We first went to Sirius's old place to get Hope. We couldn't leave without her after all. After we got her, Charlie apperated us to the Burrow where his parents were waiting for us.

"Wait, they're waiting for us?" I asked.

"Well, they wanted to cook something special." Charlie didn't look at me, he instead looked ahead.

I couldn't believe it. They made an all vegetarian meal for me. It was wonderful. After dinner we played some Quidditch and then we went for a walk before Charlie grabbed his broom and flew us back to Harry's. Hope didn't like the ride all that much though. She sat on my lap, shuddering, the whole time.

When we got home Charlie and I got off the broom he walked me inside to my room. Then he told me he was leaving, but with a fashion.

"I shall leave you once more, thy dearest Hermione, and then I shall return once more to take thee away."

I laughed. "Yes, my lord, and I shall await thy return."

"Of course my lovely queen."Charlie kissed me goodnight and apperated away.

I jumped up and down on the bed. Hope jumped with me, but I doubted she knew what I was happy about.

I laid down and thought about the whole day. I met Charlie's parents, I kissed Charlie more then once, I went to his house and ate dinner with his family, We recited the most romantic lines from a play, and I loved him. I knew right there that I loved Charlie and would never love another. But did he love me? He certainly showed it. How could I find out? I didn't know. I mean, I wasn't the typical dating type. I was more of the quiet, leave me the hell alone type. I wanted to find out if he liked me. Even a little. I mean he kissed me right? Or did I kiss him? Or what? This was very confusing. I didn't need to think on it right now. I had ought to be thinking about my lessons. They would continue tomorrow. '_Charlie will be there.' _said a voice in my head. I couldn't wait to see Charlie. But what if he thought tonight was stupid and he wouldn't talk to me or something along the lines of _bad_. I didn't want him to think I had done it for an act or that I was stupid. I wanted him to love me. That was impossible. No one could love me. I wasn't normal. He had his indifferences too. He could do magic. So couldn't I. In my head the whole argument sounded stupid. And I wanted desperately to think that Charlie loved me. But it didn't seem like it. He could only like me because I'm Harry's sister or because I've got a nice ass or something stupid. I didn't want to be used, just loved. Or worse, what if I was imagining all these things and we had never really kissed at all? Hope jumped on my stomach, knocking me from my depressing thoughts. She curled up next to my face and feel asleep instantly. She was so cute. I smiled when I looked at her. She slept so peacefully, it was unnatural. Her black, fuzzy, fur tickled my nose. She was so soft. My eyes started to hurt, so I shut them. I imagined me and Charlie's life together. I imagined a good life with him and a baby. Then I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and the portrait was screaming once more. Harry had fallen over something and the portrait "woke up." I felt as if my eardrums were gonna pop out of my head. The screams were so loud. Then it was quiet again. I jumped out of bed, knocking Hope over, and then ran downstairs. Charlie was there.

"Nice pajamas." he said.

I covered the top and ran back upstairs. I changed my clothes and ran back down the stairs. He was still waiting. My mind was blank. Then he came over and hugged me.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." I answered back, my mind racing with thought.

"Ready for a hard day of learning?" he asked me.

I looked at Harry and then back to Charlie and nodded yes. Then Charlie took me outside and told me I was getting my apperation test. _Woo._ I said in my mind. _What fun_. Then we apperated to Diagon Alley.

Hermione and Ron were waiting for us, along with Lupin and Bill. Bill also had a girl with him. She had silvery hair and fair, but pale, skin. Charlie looked at her a little funny and I got jealous.

"Amanda, meet my fiance." said Bill.

I sighed. At least it wasn't Charlie's hidden girlfriend. I shook the girls hand, who's name was Fleur, and then got to the apperating lessons. We did this with a hoop. They tried to make it as much like their lessons as possible. The only thing missing was Twycross, the teacher who taught them. They told me to focus on the destination. Then have determination to get there. And then I forgot what Harry said deliberation was. I didn't care really. The first time I moved about an inch. Though I didn't I didn't feel the squishing feeling, I moved. Lupin said that would happen, but the feeling would come soon enough. _Can't wait. _I looked at Harry and how happy he was. _ How come our parents kept him and not me? How come he had known about them, while I had to live with no memory of them or anything about them? Why did he get to live in a nice house while I lived in a box and in America, the worst place ever? Why did he get to be famous and I just be the famous boy's sister? Why, why, why?_ I screamed in my head before lessons started again. Lupin could detect my sadness. Must have been a wolf thing. But he asked me what was wrong. I told him nothing. He gave me a look and then went over to talk with Harry about my lessons. I wasn't upset when Harry told me I needed private lessons while we were at school to catch up on things. I couldn't learn six years of work within a month.

Then there was a loud **_BANG_** from one of the stores. I screamed. It was a bomb. Someone was bombing Diagon Alley. I wasn't sure who it was. There were many bombs as two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten...eleven...twelve...thirteen...fourteen bombs went off. I ran as fast as I could, clutching Hope in my arms. I couldn't see anything or anyone. I was scared. I stepped over something, but kept running. Then I could see Charlie. He was running too. I couldn't see anyone else. I run to Charlie and then the explosions stopped. He held me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

"I thought you were gone. I couldn't see you," he said. "I was worried. I love you."

I listened to those word come from his mouth. I loved them. They were sweet and true. I just lay in his arms. I didn't want to move from that spot, I didn't want him to let go. Never. I wanted to stay like that forever. Then Harry came followed by Hermione and Lupin. I couldn't see Ron, Bill, or Fleur. Then I saw the silvery haired girl and Bill, but no Ron.

"Is everyone alright?" I nodded to Harry. "But where's Ron?" he asked.

We looked for an hour and I couldn't find Ron anywhere. I may not have known him well, but I started to cry. I felt Charlie's arms around my waist. I could feel his wet tears run on my shoulders. He wanted to know where his brother was as much as the rest of us. Harry knelt down on the ground. He was crying. Hermione and him hugged. Hermione's face red and swollen. _She really loved him._ I thought. Hermione came over and hugged Charlie real quick and then apperated to who knows where. Lupin and Bill looked at each other. Even Fleur had tears. He was gonna be her brother-in-law. We went to the Burrow, thinking he was dead.

We all sat at the kitchen table crying. Mrs. Weasley crying the hardest of us all. Even Percy was there. Everyone cried for about an hour. Then Mrs. Weasley stood up.

"The clock looks the same, it still says Ronald's in 'Mortal Peril.'" she told us. "I have hope he's alive."

Then she rushed everyone upstairs and said we'd all sleep over. I was to sleep in Ginny's room. I changed into Ginny's nightgown and she got a different one. The one I was wearing was a red short gown with lace around the chest and ends, but it would have to do. Everyone was in their rooms except Bill and Fleur, they went to their house. Charlie had a room to himself.

Three hours later I couldn't fall asleep. So I took Ginny's black robe and walked down the hall to Charlie's room. I slowly opened the door. He was still awake sitting on his bed. He had on a robe too. His was blue. I walked in and sat down next to him. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I let my head rest on his chest. Tears running down both our faces.

"I really do love you." he said after a minute.

I lifted my head up to look at him. "I love you too, since the day I saw you."

He smiled and kissed me. "Me too."

I woke up next to Charlie. He had his arm around my waist and his other arm was under the pillow. I was facing him. He was handsome even when he slept. He was only in his boxers and I was still in my dress. Our robes lying on the floor next to each other. Then I recalled last night.

_We broke apart, but only for a brief moment. Then we deepened the kiss. He slid off my robe and took off his. He let his hand slide from my face, down my side, to my waist. His tongue exploring my mouth. I put my hands around his neck and he laid me down on the bed and broke the long kiss._

_"I love you Amanda Marie Potter." he looked into my eyes._

_"I love you too Charlie Arthur Weasley." I kissed him again._

_He laid down next to me and I faced him. He closed his eyes and kissed me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep._

I smiled at the memory. Charlie's eyes opened. His hand moved from my waist to my face and he kissed me.

"Good morning, Love." he said to me.

"MMMMorning." I said in a tired voice.

I got up and stretched real quick. Charlie pulled me back on the bed on top of him. He kissed me quick and hard.

"You are so beautiful." he told me.

I smiled. My hair was a mess and I was wearing a skanky nightdress, and he still called me beautiful.

I laid my head on his chest. "I wish we never had to get out of this bed." I said to him.

He made a slight moaning sound and kissed the top of my head. I stood up again and got my robe back on. He put his on too. We walked downstairs. Everyone was already eating breakfast.

"You slept late." said the teary Mrs. Weasley.

I hugged her and she hugged me back. She started crying and sat at the table, her head in her arms. I patted her on the back and told her everything would be OK and if Ron was alive then we'd find him. Charlie agreed with me and Mrs. Weasley gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You are very sweet and kind," she told me. "I'm glad you are here."

I smiled through my tears and walked over to Charlie. He put his hand on my stomach and slid it around my waist. I wasn't facing him, so I just put my arms on top of his. He had his head on my shoulders and I leaned my head lightly on his. Mrs. Weasley looked at us and smiled.

"There's still love even in death." she said under her breath.

I smiled and looked up at Charlie. He smiled back and kissed the top of my head. _He is so cute._ I said to myself. _I love him soo much._ I couldn't help but smile, even when it was a sad time. He turned me to face him and he kissed me again. I wouldn't get tired of the kissing. I smiled again and then went to sit down next to Mrs. Weasley. She put her arm around me and then stood up. She started working around the house. She wouldn't stop crying either. I just sat at the table. I didn't want to thing about what had happened. Then Mrs. Weasley made a sobbing noise and ran upstairs. I stiffled a smile and then tears ran down my own face. I hadn't had someone in my life die before. I couldn't believe how emotional I was. I stood up and walked into the lving room where everyone else was sitting. I couldn't stand the sadness. So I got back up and walked outside.

The outside was beautiful. It was a bright sunny day. Almost _too_ happy. I just walked along until I heard a small rustling sound. At first I thought it was a gnome that Harry had told me about, but it sounded to big to be a gnome. It was loud rustling. I walked to the bush and heard a growl. _A werewolf._ The first thing came to my mind. I ran and saw a man chase after me. His teeth gnashing as he chased after me. I couldn't scream, nothing came out. I suddenly saw somebody attack the man. It was Lupin.

"Not this child too Greyback." he said to the wolf.

"Old Lupin, thought you were a friend. I saw you at the school not so long ago, helping a mud-blood, weren't you?" Greyback attacked Lupin and bit his neck.

I watched them fight until I saw Lupin throw Greyback to the ground. Greyback ran off, fast, wimpering.

"Thank you." I said to him.

"Nothing." said Lupin as he walked off.

I walked back inside and told everyone what happened. Charlie hugged me and then brought me upstairs and told me I needed to relax.

I flopped on the bed and then he flopped next to me. He put his arm around me, but I laid down and faced the door. He laid down next to me and put his arm around my waist, holding me close. He kissed my neck and around my ear. My red hair was drapped on my shoulders, as if the hairs were relaxing as well. Charlie rubbed my hair.

"You have the most beautiful hair," he said. "It's as soft as your skin." he ran his hand up and down my arm.

I loved the way he touched me, so light and soft. He wasn't to close and to invadive, but he was still there. I loved him so much, it could have killed me. He sat up in the bed and I sat up with him.

"Amanda, why do you love me?" he asked.

"I love you because I can trust you, you're handsome, you love me, you're the sweetest person I've met in a long time, and you have humor, but not a sick sense of it." I answered.

"I love you because you are beautiful and funny. You are the most least selfish girl and you make me happy." he said to me.

"You make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world." I told him.

He held me close to his chest and kissed my head. Then he kissed my nose.

"You missed my lips." I said.

He pressed his lips on mine and opened his mouth. I opened mine along with im and he moved his tongue around the inside of my mouth. I let him for a minute and then laid back down. He laid next to me. I soon got tired and feel asleep, next to the man I loved.

**_This was quite a long chappy and very fast...am I goin too fast? Tell me._**


	5. What the?

Amanda Potter

What the...??

Chapter 5

I rubbed my eyes and turned from facing the door to a red-head. Charlie. Said that voice in my head. He wasn't awake yet and that was good. I shut my eyes again and burried my head in his chest. He smelled so good. Like some cologne. I took in a big whiff of it. It made me high. I liked the scent. Then Charlie started moving. I was hoping he would be awake, but he just turned over and slept somemore. I loved being around Charlie. He made me feel so special, like I was the only girl in the world. I wanted him forever. He was everything I had ever wanted. He liked me and I liked him, he had the personality that any girl would die for in a guy, and most of all, he was kind and caring and loved me for me. He turned over to face me, this time his eyes were open and he was smiling. I loved his smile.

He leaned over and kissed me. "It's about midnight," he said looking out his window. "Wanna go out for awhile?"

I nodded my head and got out of the bed. He got out along with me. He stretched his arms around my waist and held me close. I smiled, grabbed my sweater, and shoved it in his face.

"Let's go." I said.

We walked outside and grabbed his new broom. He flew us to a small pub in the center of London. It looked old and run down. Like it wasn't a pub anymore. Like it was some hobo's house. None-the-less we walked inside the pub. There were a whole bunch of people in there. I wondered if they were all wizards. We hadn't brought our wands so I didn't worry. They were all dressed really shaggy though. It was kinda gross. Charlie looked at the expression on my face and laughed. He told me we were going to Diagon Alley. I had been so used to apperating there that I forgot that you usually got there from the pub. I smiled and walked next to Charlie, until a man stoped us.

"Well well," he said. "If it isn't Charlie Weasley and with a beautiful young lady!" said the man.

The man had shaggy brown hair nd blackish eyes. He was wearing rags. Charlie explained that we were going to Diagon Alley and the man, who's name was Dillion, tried to persuade us to play a game of cards. Charlie dragged us off after a few minutes and lead us straight to Diagon Alley.

It was still being fixed up, but like any other day, people were roaming the streets and shopping for school things and such. I didn't like the sight of where we had stood when it happened. I tried to see if Ron was anywhere and Charlie asked some Aurors if anyone had seen him. No one had. I sat on a bench and thought about how Hermione must have felt. If I ever lost Charlie I might go crazy and do something stupid. I loved Charlie and I could never let him go. Hermione must have felt like there was nothing left for her, like she could kill herself. I looked over at Charlie arguing with the Aurors. He was arguing about how they didn't even find a dead body. I laughed a little and then looked around me at the distruction. Who could have bombed the place? I said to myself. It was a muggle way of destroing things, so it must have been someone who knew about muggles. Someone who had lived with them or had known about bombing things. Charlie rushed over to me.

"They did find a body, but apperantly it was a girl with black hair and green eyes. NOT a boy with red hair and brown eyes." Charlie said.

I stood up and Charlie and I walked around to look at things.

"Maybe we should go talk to that girl they meantioned." I suggested.

Charlie apperated us to a hospital type thing and explained to a lady about seeing that person. The lady took us up to the girls room. The girl was sleeping when we got in, then I screamed when she woke up. She was me.

"Ohmigod!" said Charlie. "It's you, but that's impossible...if that is you then who was I..."Charlie looked at the girl, then to me.

"Im the real Amanda!" I screamed.

The fake Amanda turned her sleeping head to me and yelled. "What! That's not me! I'm me!"

"No! I am me! I am Amanda!" I screamed at Charlie.

Charlie looked at me and then to the fake, I hoped he knew it was me, that way he would know he loved me and could trust me and not that...thing.

"I dunno..." said Charlie. "...I think it's you, but..." he looked at me when he said he thought it was me.

I smiled. "Charlie, I am the real Amanda Marie Potter."

Charlie looked at the imposter. "Then who are you?"

That Anti-Amanda apperated then and there. Charlie jumped on top the hospital bed and yelled for her to come back. Of course she didn't.

"Let's go home." I told him.

We apperated to the Burrow, back to his room, and he pounded the wall. "I...want...to...find...my...brother!" he said with every punch.

I sat on his bed and burried my head in my arms. I was afraid of him. He was angry. I felt his hands go under my cheeck. The tears streamed down my face. Charlie pressed his lips on mine.

"Im so sorry." he said holding my head on his chest. He laid next to me. "I love you so much, but I am angry that my brother is suddenly missing."

"I know." I said to him.

He held me closer and started kissing me, lightly then harder. He took off my shirt and kissed my collor bone. I took off his shirt and unzipped his pants. He took them off revealing red and black boxers. He took off my pants and kissed my stomach. He laid me down on top of him and kept kissing my abs and stomach. Then he moved upwards to my lips. He kissed me, sucking on my bottom lip a little. I giggled a very Un-Amanda-Like giggle and then kissed him back. He smiled and then got seirous.

"Do you think this a good idea?" he asked me.

I thought a minute. I loved Charlie with my life and I want him to be my first. Then again something bad could happen and I might get pregnate. I looked at Charlie. I knew if I said no he would understand and if I said yes...

I kissed him and nodded my head. He had a big smile on his face. We turned over and the night begun.

I opened my eyes and saw Charlie was already awake. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed. He had a book in his hand. The sunlight made it hard to see his face though.

"Mmmm, What you reading?" I asked him.

"Shakespeare." he answered. "Did you know that Hermione comitted adultery in The Winter's Tale? She cheated on Leonetes."

I nodded my head and almost got out of bed, until I relized I wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Can I have a robe?" I asked Charlie.

He smiled and handed me the robe. After I got it on I stood up and kissed Charlie's cheek. He got out of the chair and set the book down.

"I love you so much, Amanda, I don't think I'm worthy to be your boyfriend." he said with a serious look on his face.

"What are you saying?" I asked, worried that he would break up with me.

"Nothing, only that I love you and never want to let you go." he said holding me.

I smiled a little but felt like I wanted to cry. Why did he think he wasn't worthy? He was the best thing that had ever happened to me. The only person I could trust and love.

"I love you Charlie Weasley," I said looking in his eyes. "If you don't think you are worthy then you have made a big mistake."

He looked at me nad held my head to his chest. "You are lovely." he whispered.

I smiled and then walked downstairs. Mrs. Weasley was mopeing and making tea.

"Oh dear, you missed the good news," she said. "Hermione's having a baby."

Her chin wobbled a little and then tears rolled down her cheek. It must have been Ron's child and that was why Mrs. Weasley was crying.

"Oh, uh, that's good." I said, my voice shaking a little.

"Oh, isn't it?"

Charlie walked down in his robe and hugged Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum." he said.

I knew that I should leave to go see Hermione. She was going to be a single mother. She just lost her boyfriend. Overall she was engaged to him. I walked into the living room and saw Hermione there red faced, holding a tissue in her hand. She had been crying a lot.

"H-Hermione?" I asked.

"Hi, sorry." said Hermione covering her face. "I'm so upset."

"I understand." I said.

"I guess you do, but you never knew your parents, I knew Ronald." she said bursting into tears at the mention to Ron.

"I am sorry." I tried to sound comferting without crying.

"You barley knew him. He was kind and loved me so much," Hermione laughed a little and then sighed. "I really hope he is alive. It would be a miricle. When I find that bomber I will kill them!"

"Isn't it strange that there was never a body?" I asked her. "They didn't find a body, so Ron must be somewhere!"

She smiled. "You're right! There's either a body or he's alive!"

"Hermione!" I yelled. "I think...who has a grudge against Ron that might know about bombs."

"Malfoy!" she said jumping up. "Malfoy always hated Ronald."

"Who?" I asked.

Charlie walked in the room. "Amanda, we need to talk."

"What?"

"I-I can't see you anymore." he said, his head down.

"Why?" I asked, tears welling to my eyes.

"Well, I am, like, 7 years older then you and I just can't."

"But we..." I didn't finish. I walked off. I knew I would never be seeing him again.

I walked around outside with Harry and cried a lot. He told me Charlie wasn't used to girls and was a total jerk. He told Charlie to stay away from me once and when I fell in love that he left Charlie alone.

"Why did he do it?" I asked. "He played me, got me in bed and played me!"

"There are other guys." said Harry.

"Like who?" I said.

"Like anyone except Charlie!"

"But me and Charlie...had...well..."

"You had sex? WITH CHARLIE?!?" yelled Harry.

I burst into tears and held Harry. "I am so sorry. I am ashamed!" I yelled to him.

"I understand." he told me in a reassuring voice.

"Well now we're apart," I said to no one inperticular. "And i'll never love anyone else."

Harry shook his head and walked off. I really loved Charlie. Everything happened so fast. The love, the sex, the breakup. I missed him and he was in the other room. I was so upset! I couldn't belive that Charlie Weasley did that to me. He was going to get it. Sex on one night an a break-up the next morning. I wanted to make him pay! I wanted to kill him! But I knew that I could get in huge trouble. I could get into that Azkaban. I didn't want that. Why did he break up with me though? Why did he leave me? He told me he loved me. He said he would love me always. Was he lying,or did he just want me in bed?

Hermione came out on the deck with me and told me she was going to see Malfoy. I went with her for safety. She side-allong apperated us to his bleak mansion. It seemed as if no one was there. Hermione knocked on the door and a thin blonde boy opened the door. He saw us and shut the door immediately. Hermione knocked somemore.

"What do you want?" came the boy's icy voice.

"We want to talk to you." said Hermione.

"I don't want to talk to you and your muggle friend." said Malfoy.

"DRACO, YOU WILL LET ME IN AND I WILL TALK TO YOU!" yelled Hermione.

"Allright," he said showing us in. "My parents arn't home anyway."

The mansion was one of those old ones you'd find as haunted houses. Malfoy was skinnier then I had thought. He was so pale, he looked as if he hadn't eaten in months. I laughed a little on the inside, but kept it serious fro Hermione. She was the one who really wanted Malfoy. I looked at Malfoy. He was looking at me with a frown. Then he looked to Hermione.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"This is Amanda. She's Harry's twin." said Hermione.

"Didn't know that Scarhead had a twin, but I saw resemleance." he said grabbing an apple.

"Thanks." I said sarcasticly.

He gave me a smirk and walked on to the living room. "My fault, would you like water or something?" he asked.

"No," Hermione answered. "I want to know where you were two nights ago."

"Azkaban, visiting." he answered.

"Last night?"

"Here, asleep."

Hermione looked him in the eye and asked for a glass of water. Malfoy got it and Hermione slipped something in the drink. She handed it to Malfoy and asked him to drink it so she could be sure it wasn't poisoned.

"What? Student like you couldn't tell weather..." he had taken a big gulp and ast in a chair, in some trance.

"Where were you two nights ago?" asked Hermione again.

"I was in Azkaban trying to break out my father." answered Malfoy.

"Last night?"

"Here, divising a plan to take down the Dark Lord."

Were you anywhere near Diagon Alley?"

"No."

"Do you know where Ron Weasley is?"

"No."

Hermione looked at me. "What do you know about Amanda?" she asked.

"Everything. I've been spying on you guys forever. Amanda is the prettiest girl I've seen and that Charlie doesn't deserve her. I do."

"I knew it!" yelled Hermione. "He has been spying!"

I just stood there in shock. That loser liked me? EW! That was a disgusting surprise. I just looked at him funny and then gave Hermione the "let's go" look. Hermione nodded and then hit Malfoy up the side of his head and walked out the door. I followed her out the door with one last look at the nasty blonde. Malfoy was sitting there rubbing his head. He looked at me and gave me a sneer.

"Get out mudblood." he said getting up and throwing the apple at me. "GET OUT!"

I ran outside and caught up with Hermione. She wouldn't look at me. Her eyes were watery. She shut them and tears ran down her face. They dripped off her nose and she refused my help. I tried to comfert her, but she just backed away. I was upset she wouldn't take my help. She wouldn't talk to me or anything. It hurt. I really wanted to tell her everything would be okay. But she just apperated us to The Burrow. I noticed Charlie wasn't home and went upstars to Hermione's room with her. She woulnd't stop crying.

"I really thought that Malfoy had done it," she cried. "I thought he had done the bombing, but he wasn't the one that did it."

"I know, I know." I said, patting her on the back.

"I want to kill whoever did it," she yelled. "They will pay for taking Ron from me!"

I smiled and told her it wasn't worth killing someone for it and she swung her head and walked out of the room. I went downstairs and Harry and I apperated back to our home.

Harry walked up the stairs and went to bed. I dicided to make some tea. I had an obsession with green tea. I took out the tea bag and heard a small pop. I turned around and saw a blonde, pale boy standing by the tea pot. He slinked next to me as I put the tea bag in the boiling water and let it soak.

"What do you want?" I asked him, but I didn't look at him.

"Just to tell you that...uh...well...I guess you heard that I had been spying on you for the past few weeks due to the cercumstances...uh...well..."

"Whatever, I heard you liked me."

"Well...I didn't say that. I said you were cute and that Charlie doesn't deserve you..."

"And that you do." I sneered.

"Well...I would rather then him." said the blonde, defensifly.

"Ah, yes, whatever." I said.

Malfoy laughed. "Well, Charlie dumped you?"

I turned tword him with the tea in my hand. "How'd you know?" I asked.

"Well, I saw Charlie in Madam Rosmerta's."

"Oh."

"Yea, well, just wanted to clear that up." Malfoy turned to leave.

"Buh Bye." I said waving and being sarcastic.

"Ok then."

One last pop and Malfoy was gone. I smiled and drank my tea. I made sure not to trip over the umbrella stand, just in case the picture was asleep. I had assumed she was. It was so weird going through this so fast. I had gone from utter loser orphan to famouse kid's twin witch thing. It was odd, but exciting. I laughed to myself and walked up the stairs. I almost tripped as I stepped on a loose stair. I stomped on it a little and relized it wasn't hollow like most the rest of them. I stomped again and lifted the stair. There were papers under it and lots of letters. They had been from Harry to Sirius or wills. There were at least twelve of them. I noticed on of them was addressed to Lily and James Potter...one that was never sent. I took it out and put the step back in it's place. I sat in one of the chairs and opened the letter.

**_James and Lily,_**

_**I am so happy about your twin children. Harry and Roxi Potter. What wonderful names. You must be proud. Let me warn you, Voldemort won't stop until he kills the four of you. You must leave your home. Go anywhere, just leave. He can and will find you. He has sources. I have an idea. If you can, change your name and run out of London and go to America. He won't ever find you there. Start a life and when the Aurors take care of him come back. Then you and the children will be safe. Give Harry and Roxi a hug and a kiss from me. **_

_**Sirius**_

****I looked this over and over. My real name was Roxi? This was so odd. I couldn't believe it. Then I went to go look at the other letters. There was one dated to Dumbledore that was sent a few months later.

**_Sirius,_**

_**I agree that it was a tragic that Jamed and Lily were murdered. The problem is the wonder on how young Harry survived and where Roxi Potter is now. Why would Voldemort let her live? Or did he kill her and take the body? The young infant's body wasn't found, so were is it? How did Harry only survive with a minor scar? I will inform you later. Stay in hiding. By the way, thank you for letting Hagrid use the motercycle. I belive you are innocent!**_

_** Albus Dumbledore**_

****I looked this one over twice. Everyone knew Harry had a twin and didn't tell him? They should have looked for me! I went back and saw another from a year ago.

**_Sirius,_**

_**I belive I have found Harry's twin. She livs in America. Her name is Amanda. I looked on the muggle internet for her and found she is in an orphange. I will not tell Harry until he is ready. Right now he is very disturbed by Voldemort being back. He has an anger problem recently and I will take care of it all. If you can help yourself, do not tell him.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

****The response was attached along with another response to that.

**_Dumbledore,_**

_**I won't tell him until you give the order. That reminds mem, where will we have the next meeting? I would like to know because I will need a ride there or such scince I shouldn't leave the house. It could be dangerose for the me to be out with the ministry looking for me. I hope to see you soon, none the less.**_

_**Sirius**_

**_Sirius,_**

_**Smart. The next meeting will be next week when Harry arrives. By then he will be there. I will have it at your house. Accually, we will have it at your house for the next few hundred meetings. I hope Buckbeak is doing well. I will see you soon. By the way, the people in the orphanage won't let me have her only for the year. They said I had to adopt her. I can not do that. I only want her until the summer for schooling. We have been looing so long to not be able to take her. I can not have you adopt her, even if you are the rightful gaurdian. To dangerous. I will find a way. I am hoping I can get her adopted by the Guresly's. Although I doubt that they will do it. I will speak to you later.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

I was stunned. They knew about me the whole time and no one told me. They tried to find me a home so I could be here, but they couldn't. They couldn't get me. I dicided to look at on more letter before bed. It was one written long ago dated four days after mine and Harry's birthdate.

**_Sirius,_**

_**We have two beautiful twins. They're faternal twins. A boy and a girl. Roxi is a beautiful name, don't you think? Lily loved it. Harry is already very handsome. We are running from Voldemort. He wants to take Harry and Roxi. We don't even know why. We just need to run. We have made you the godfather of the children just in case anything happens to us. Sirius, we will be safe. Please write to us asap.We will see you soon.**_

_**Lily, James, Harry, and Roxi**_

****I was so happy I ran upstairs and showed Harry all the letters I got. He hopped out of the bed and asked me where I found them and I showed him the step. He hugged me with joy and tore the step apart. He grabbed the letters and read all of them from Sirius. He smiled and cried every few letters. Then he looked at me and said that something seirous must have happened to have our parents forget about me. I laughed and said that they didn't forget, I was just worthless. He smiled and said that it wasn't true and that they loved me and everything. I didn't believe him. I figured he was lying. I didn't want to believe that the parents I never knew had loved me. It would be to good to be true. And usually thing that are to good to be true, are. Harry's smile dropped as he picked up one undated letter. It was from our parents.

**_Sirius,_**

_**This is James. Im scribbling this down quickly. Voldemort is blowing down our door. He wants to take the children. He thinks they're a treat. We need back up. Send anyone you can find. Please. He is coming. He's yelling he is going to wipe our memories of the children.**_

**_Jam_**

****The rest was like someone bumped his arm while he was writing. I looked confused. Had Voldemort taken me? If he had, wouldn't he had killed me? It was all so weird. I laid down on my bed and thought a little and wondered, if he wanted to kill me and Harry, why am I alive?


	6. Lost Love Found

Amanda Potter

Truths, Lies, Love, Found

Chapter 6

Harry woke me up the next morning and said there were going to be lessons at the Borrow. I got up and put on some tangerine lipgloss.(**_I know...like the Geico comercial.)_** I was really tired and wanted to stya asleep. Besides, after all that happened last night, I didn't even want to live. Harry grabbed his _Firebolt_ and told me to sit. I sat on the broom and in the corner of my eye I saw a blonde haired boy. I turned to look and no one was there. I was imagining things. Maybe I didn't drink tea last night. So we flew to the Burrow.

The house was a wreck. Hermione couldn't clean and Mrs. Weasley was to upset to. I offered to help, but she just put me outside and told me to do my lessons. I shrugged and stood outside. Harry wasn't out there and niether was anyone I knew. Then a tabby cat came next to me. It was looking at something so I looked in that direction. Suddenly the tabby was Professer McGonagal. I was quite surprised.

"Now, Miss Potter, I will help instruct your lessons here for a while," she said. "You have been making progress, but a real teacher needs to teach you."

"As you just noticed, I am an animagus, which means I can change my shap into an animal of some sort. I am also the Trnsfiguration teacher in Hogwarts. I will teach you how to change things with the flick of your wand. Let's begin."

I nodded my head and pulled out my wand. She smiled and told me to say and incantation. It was _Flipendo_. I pointed my wand at a gnome in the garden and yelled it out. The gnome flipped over onto it's side. I laughed and Professer McGonagal smiled.

"You are a fast learner." she said.

"Thank you." I answed fliping something else over.

She smiled and said she got me a private tutor for potions and transfiguration. I asked why Harry wasn't gonna do it and she said because of his mission. So I asked who was.

"Hey." came a cold, but kind, voice from behind me.

"Malfoy? The guy who if a follower of Voldemort?" I asked.

"He has been...forgivin...in a way. This is his penalty, teaching the sister of his enemy, instead of Azkaban."

"I'd rather he was in Azkaban!" I yelled.

The Professer gave me a look and then I heard a pop as she apperated. I looked at Malfoy.

"Well, I got a cauldron and some potion ingredients, so, leet's learn!" he said enthusiasticly.

"Yea. Whatever." I said.

"Hey! Don't contradict the teacher." he said.

"Hey! Don't be an ass." I snapped.

He smirked. "You're so sexy when your angry." he looked at me, but when I looked back he darted his eyes to the cauldron.

"Well we're gonna make a sleeping potion," he said. "Here are your ingrediants and your book, begin."

He acted very porfessional, like he actually wanted to help me learn these things. He gave me a look and I looked at the book. I didn't even know what half the ingrediants were, so I just poured what I thought was the right ingrediant in. He wasn't watching my progress, he was reading a book. I didn't know, or care, what it was. I just continued my work. After three more ingredents were added I had to let it sit. I pretended to look at the potion book, but I was really looking at Malfoy. He was smiling at the book he was reading. It must have been a funny or weird book. I wasn't sure. I just wanted to look at the blonde boy sitting a foot away. He was kinda cute. I gave a nasty look. He was not cute or hot or anything. He was a rude, ugly, and stupid. I hated him. I did not want to do potions or whatsit with him. I looked up at him and he was looking at me. I gave a small smile and looked at my potion. It was bubbling a lot. Malfoy started laughing.

"Hahahaha...you fucked it up!" he said.

"I didn't mean to."

He pointed his wand at it and emptied the cauldron. He was still laughing.

"Let's go inside and tell everyone what a loser you are." he said.

"Stop being such a jerk! You are so mean to me, and you don't even fuckin' know me!" I yelled at him.

"Jeeze, don't get so touchy." he said, smirking.

"I'm gonna get touchy when you're and utter ass!"

He stoped smiling and walked inside. I followed him and saw Charlie inside. He looked at me and walked upstairs. I looked away and Malfoy gave me a look. Like he was happy that me and Charlie wern't talking anymore. I went into the kitchen and asked Mrs. Weasley for a snack. She smiled and got me something.

"I bought some blonde hairdye, but Ginny won't use it," she said. "Would you like it?"

"Oh yea!" I said.

I sat in the chair as she washed her hands. She washed my head afterwards and then opened the hairdye box.

"I do not know why girls dye there hair so muggle-like instead of being like Tonks." she shook her head and the bottle.

She put it on my head and I saw Malfoy just watching. She kept rubbing my head and then put a towel on it.

"Keep that on a half hour," she said. "It looks white-ish."

I looked at Malfoy and went upstairs.

"I'm sorry for making in fun of you Amanda," he said. "I really am, I was only joking."

"Draco," I said. "I just wan't you to go away."

I tried to shut Ginny's door in his face, but he held it open. "Not until you tell me why you hate me so much."

I let him in. "Let's see. Well, you used to be a Voldemort follower. You also are my brother's utter enemy no matter what side your on," I looked at him and sat on my bed. "You are also a total jerk!" I screamed.

"Well I am damn sorry!" He yelled back.

"Get out." I said trying to push him out of the door.

"No." he said closing it behind him.

"Get the hell out." I said trying to open the door behing him.

He kept the door shut and made me sit on the bed.

"Listen, I never ment to hurt anyone and I especialy don't want to hurt you or anyone you love," He said. "I gave up the Dark Lord so I've tried to help. Yea I got punnished, but I'm back and I am on the good side."

I looked in his eyes. I had this thing where I could tell if someone was lying by looking in there eyes. He wasn't lying. His dark grey eyes told me that he wasn't lying. They also said something else, but I couldn't tell what it was. I just looked at him a minute and he looked back. I felt a sudden connection then I looked away. I looked at him thorughly. I hadn't really looked at him before. I mostly ignored him. He was wearing black clothes and chains. His blonde white hair was kinda messed up, but cute in a way. He was wearing a black shirt and skulls. It kinda matched my outfit with my black and red skirt and black shirt and red tie. Though he wasn't wearin any red. He gave me a strange look and I looked away. I fiddled my thumbs, thinking. What if he has changed? Should I trust him? I didn't think so, but decided to anyway. I fiddled around with my short hair in the towel, getting blonde due on my hands. I looked at him and walked downstairs to gat my hair finnished. Mrs. Weasley fixed my hair.

"That is so adorable!" she squealed.

I smiled and walked out to the front porch. I was so tired. I laid on the ground and looked at the clouds pass. The wind brushed my face. I watched a few clouds go by, then I heard someone's footsteaps. Charlie sat next to me.

"I am really sorry Amanda." he said.

"Why'd you dump me?" I asked. My eyes began to water a little.

"I-I don't..." he sighed "I just didn't really love you. I am in love with someone else."

"Who?" I asked.

"I can't tell you." he said.

Suddenly Malfoy came and puched Charlie in the face.

"You broke her heart!" he yelled.

Charlie had a bloody nose by then. Malfoy swung at him twice and Charlie was ready to swing back, but I had had enough.

"Stop!" I yelled, holdin Malfoy back.

"Why? He hurt you so he could be with someother woman." said Malfoy.

"Yea, well, I'm used to it." I said, tears came to my eyes and I couldn't hold them back. I ran out back to the garden.

I began to cry. I thought Charlie was different from the other guys I had dated. They all "fell in love with someone else." So they said. I knew they just never liked me. I laid on te grass and cried. My black gloves were soaked. I had cried so much. I looked at the clouds. Malfoy came and sat next to me, blood on his hands.

"Well, Charlie left." he said.

"That's good." I sobbed.

"You've been cheated on before?" he asked me.

"Many times." I answered.

"Oh, I would kill anyone who did that to a girl." he answered wiping his hands.

"Yea. I just don't want to remember that." I said.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I wouldn't do that."

"Yea...well..." I didn't finish saying what I wanted to before he pressed his lips against mine.

He opened his lips a little so I opened mine. A tingle went down my spine. I felt so normal doing this, like it was ment for me to do. He put his arm around my waist and I wraped my arms around his. He had nice muscles. I smiled in the middle of the kiss as he deepend it. He finnaly pulled away. We laid on the grass together my arm on his chest. He smiled and put his arms under his head and smiled. I laughed kissed him on the neck. He put his arm around me.

"I love you Amanda." he said.

I suddenly felt so weird. I got up and went inside. I ran past Mrs. Weasley cleaning and went to my room. I sat on the bed and sighed. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to go through that kind of pain again. I smiled even through my tears. Malfoy wasn't really my type anyway. I laid down on the bed and Ginny came in.

"I saw you and Malfoy in the back yard." she said.

"I don't think it's right to go with him. It's all to soon." I said to her.

"I understand," she said. "I know exactly what it feels like to be dumped by someone you love." she sighed.

I looked at her and smiled again. "You like Harry still, don't you?" I asked her.

"Yea. I love him." Ginny laughed under her breath.

"I get yea," I told her. "He still likes you to, but he thinks you're in danger."

"I'm in just as much danger as anyone else in the whole damn world."

"Yea, I know." I said.

Ginny looked at me and gave me a hug. Then she turned and walked out the door. I looked out the window and saw Malfoy walking around, running his fingers through his hair. Harry came out and started talking to him. I just wish I knew what they were saying. Harry finished talking and I saw them shake hands. That was interesting. They were argreeing about something. I just wanted to know what it was. That would have been nice to know. I looked again and Malfoy and Harry were laughing together. Harry then shook his head and I tried to read his lips. I caught him saying my name many times. They were talking about me. I got angry and walked downstairs. I hid behind the building to see if I could hear what they were saying. I heard Harry say "Stubborn." and Malfoy say. "Hell yea!" I smiled and caualy walked passed them.

"Harry, Ginny wants to see you upstairs." I said. Harry gave me a look, but left.

"Hi, Amanda." said Malfoy.

"Hey." I said.

"Well, I was wondering if I could stay with you and Harry until I get settled in my apartment."

I looked at him and nodded. I wasn't so sure. I did like him...or did I? I couldn't even tell if I liked him or not.

"Scarhe-I mean Harry said I oughtta ask you...so...if it's ok with you." he finished.

"Yea, I don't care." I said as I turned to go back in the house.

Malfoy caught me by the arm and turned me around. He looked into my eyes and kissed me softly on the lips. Then he let me go as he apperated inside. I ran a finger against my lips and looked to the gate. I don't know why I did, but what I saw came as a huge surprise. A limping, raggy, red-haired boy came stagering to the steps.

"Ron!" I yelled.

"Hello Amanda." he said before he passed out on the steps.

"Mrs. Weasley!" I yelled. "Ron's here!"

Mrs. And Mr. Weasley came dashing out with Hermione hot on there tail. Mr. Weasley picked Ron up and carried him inside. Hermion cried on the front steps for a few minutes.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I knew he was alive," she said rocking back and forth. "I just knew it."


	7. Explainations

Amanda Potter

Chapter 7

Explanations

_**I think that I may be going in the wrong direction with this story and need some serious advice. **__**OK**__**? I know not many people read this story...plz plz plz help me so that people will!!!**_

I smiled and looked at Hermione. She was so happy to have Ron back. Ron held her in his arms hugging her and feeling her belly. It wasn't all that big yet, but we all knew that there was a baby. I smiled at Charlie then looked away. I felt someone's arm come around my shoulder. I hoped it was Malfoy's, but when I turned to see it was Harry. I gave him a weak smile and then looked around the room to find Malfoy sitting by Ron, welcoming him. The thing is he didn't look to happy to see him.

"Ron," I said. "What happened?"

Ron looked at me and his smiled drooped. "I was kidnapped by who knows."

"Well, what exactly happened?"

He looked at Hermione then to everyone in the room. "When the bomb went off I grabbed Hermione and tried to get her out of the way. Well, I thought it was Hermione. It was someone else and they grabbed me and dragged me down a tunnel. I didn't see who it was though. It was a man by the grip. I yelled, but I knew that you guys couldn't hear me. Then I blacked out. When I came to no one was there so I made a run for it. I ended up here." He finished.

I looked at Malfoy and thought that he might have been the culprit. I'd get anything on him. I didn't want to be with a criminal and if he was I would have an excuse not to love him. It would be easy. I just needed proof. Then again Hermione gave him a truth potion and he said he wasn't even near any of us at Diagon Alley that night. I smiled at Ron and Hermione. They were so happy to be together again. I smiled and almost began to cry. Instead I went out back again and sat in the middle of the garden, my blonde hair flying. I looked at the sky. The clouds looked so calming. They looked as if they were telling me something. One looked like Malfoy's face and the other looked like Charlie's face. I was so confused. I thought that now that Charlie had dumped me I could be free to date whomever I please. Then again dating Malfoy would be against everything that had ever happened. Malfoy wasn't exactly a "family friend". More like the arch enemy. Malfoy wasn't anyone's friend. I didn't know what to do. I figured dating someone else would be easier then choosing one of the two. I got up and decided to go out to Diagon Alley. The only problem was I needed someone who could apperate to come with me. Ginny was my only choice. I knew she would understand. So I walked back inside and slipped up the stairs. Ginny was in her room just like I expected her to be. She was sitting on her bed crying. She was mumbling something about Ron. I sat on the other bed a while just watching her until she finally spoke.

"I'm really glad he's home, you know," she said. "I am so happy that everyone's home and happy. I just want to be there for everything, but Harry is just in the way."

"I think that we need to go out and get our mind off guys for a while." I told her.

She looked up at me. "I think you're right."

"Let's go to Diagon Alley and see who...uh, what...we can find." I said.

She looked at me and smiled. We snuck outside to the front yard and she apperated the both of us to Diagon Alley.

"Let's go to Madame Rosmerta's." I suggested.

Ginny nodded her head and walked down the street. We saw a lot of people looking at the bomb area. They were all wondering what happened. The only thing they do know is that I was there. Some lady came up to me and asked me for the real story. She was wearing these funky glasses and had a quill writing for her. Harry and Hermione told me about her. Her name was Rita Skooter...I think.

"There is no story. Go away." I said very sullen.

"But Miss, Apparently there was a muggle bombing here. What happened and who did it?"

"I'm not an Auror I wouldn't know." I said.

"But it is to be rumored you are Harry Potter's twin. I see the resemblance. Green eyes full of sorrow and loneliness."

"Get the hell away." said Ginny fierce fully.

"I just want the real story."

"So that you can change it to your accommodations?" I asked.

"No, that brat Hermione made me change my ways." She gave me a sincere look.

"There was a bomb and no one was hurt. That's all I can say." I knew it wasn't all true, but why give her the truth?

She walked away with a smug expression. She was not at all happy about me not giving the whole story. I was to excited to care. I couldn't wait for my plan to go in effect. I wouldn't go out with Malfoy or Charlie. There were other people. I could have anyone I wanted. I looked around and immediately saw this guy dressed in muggle clothes. He was wearing a black shirt that said "Mudvayne" on it. He was wearing black shorts with chains on it. He had a chain choker on too. He was wearing eyeliner and his hair was shaggy. Perfect! Now I just needed to get him to like me! It would be hard to do, but it had to be done. I walked by him and I caught his eye. He smiled.

"You look new to the wizarding world." he said. His accent was so sexy!

"Yea, I am." I said.

"You must be older then eleven?" he asked.

"Yes, but they couldn't find me when I was born." I said simply.

"Ah. Long lost now found?"

I laughed. "Yea."

I really liked this guy. He was actually kinda funny.

"Well, how 'bout I show you around?"

"Actually I know my way around, but I guess a second tour can't hurt." I smiled.

Ginny smiled and gave me a thumbs up as she went into Madame Rosmerta's with a boy whom I had never seen before.

"So, Long Lost One, what is your name?" he asked me.

"Amanda." I answered.

"Amanda," he whispered. "mine is Bryan"

I smiled as he took me into the store. It was some sort of jewelry's shop. It was filled with necklaces and rings.

"Stay here." he said as he went to talk to the cashier.

I walked around the store and found the most beautiful necklace. It was a pendant more like. It had a snake in it and in the snakes mouth was a red ruby. One of the cashiers came by and talked to me.

"Wonderful necklace, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Well, I'd give it to you, but someone has already bought it." he said.

"Oh, who?" I asked.

He pointed to Bryan. Bryan came over with a heart shaped box and put the necklace in there.

"It was gonna be a surprise, but some people can't keep secrets." he held the box out to me and I hugged him.

"You're sweet." I said.

Then someone suddenly burst in and hit Bryan in the mouth. It was Malfoy. Bryan hit back and they got into a fight. Malfoy was yelling something like. "Stay away from her!" and Bryan said something like, "She isn't yours." I yelled for them to stop and Bryan and Malfoy separated.

"Malfoy, I am single! OK?" Malfoy looked down.

I looked at Bryan and he jerked his head to the door. I followed him out and we walked down the street.

"Never liked that guy." he said after a minute.

"He's a family...enemy." I said.

Bryan smiled and looked behind us. I didn't see anything and just kept walking.

"Um...hey, Amanda, you wanna do something tonight?" he asked.

I looked at this kid. What did I see in this guy again? I didn't like him. Barely had anything in common.

"Nothing," I said. "and that's what I plan on doing, nothing."

I walked away and he just stood there, stunned that I had dissed him like that. I walked by Malfoy on the way back and he asked me where Bryan went.

"To hell." I answered.

"Amanda, about earlier-"

I cut him in his tracks. I don't know what I was thinkin', but it musta been something crazy because I pressed my lips down hard on his. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and he put his arm around my waist. He turned me around and pressed me against a close wall. His tongue swirling the inside of my mouth. He moved his arm up my waist. I put my arms around his neck and then he broke away. He looked deep into my eyes and they seemed to be saying, "I'm gonna apperate somewhere private." Or something like that. I smiled and he apperated until we were at his house. I guessed we were in his room. He caught me by surprise and kissed me again. I pulled off his shirt and realized how muscley he was. He sat me on the bed and started to take off my shirt, button by button. I hesitated. I could get pregnant!

_'That never stopped you before.'_ said a little voice in my head.

'But I don't think I want to do this.' I screamed back.

"Malfoy." I said.

He got what I was saying and got off the bed and just sat next to me. I buttoned my shirt back up, but he didn't put his back on. He held me to him and stroked my hair.

"I liked it better when it was red." he said.

I smiled and turned to look in his eyes. I kissed him softly and we laid on the bed. We didn't do anything, we just cuddled. I was facing him as he held em to his chest. I closed my eyes and the last thing I saw was his face. His beautiful smiling face.

I woke up and didn't know where I was until I saw Malfoy still laying next to me. He had his arm on the edge of my waist. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Morning beautiful." he said.

"Hi." was my reply.

He heaved a great big breath and got out of the bed. He was only in his boxers. I thought he had his pants on when we went to bed? I looked at my self and only had my bottom clothes and my bra on. I guess we sorta undressed a bit in bed. I smiled at Malfoy as he got a pair of shorts on. He kept his shirt off though. I put on the black shirt he was wearing yesterday. He just shook his head and smiled. I smiled back and we walked into his kitchen. A woman was sitting at the table. She had blonde hair and a pale thin face.

"Mother, I didn't expect you back until...a while." he said.

I stood at the door helpless to what might happen. He mother looked at me and scowled.

"I'm glad I came when I did." she spat.

"Mother, we didn't...well...I can explain."

"I don't need any explanations," she said. "your friend looks firmilier."

"No explanations mother."

His mother came to me and looked into my eye. I shrunk back a little like she was gonna slap me.

"This looks like Lily and James child, but a woman."

"Harry's twin actually."

"The Potter boy? When did you start calling him 'Harry?'" she asked.

"Since I began liking his sister and since I betrayed the Dark Lord."

"You did what?!" She turned red and grabbed his arms.

"I want to be a good person. I love Amanda and I'll do anything for her." he said to her, fearlessly.

"Well, I will not have a traitor in this house." she said.

"Then I shall leave." Malfoy turned out the door and grabbed my shirt and a spare one.

I followed him out and we apperated to the Burrow. I had to run to keep up with him.

"Tell me why you risked your life by turning from Voldemort...just to love me." I said.

"I love you. That's it. I just love you. I don't think I could last without you, Amanda." he said not stopping.

I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me. I smiled and kissed him. He kissed me back and then walked back towards the house. We walked side by side and I opened the door. The minute we got in Charlie lunged at him, but I got in the way and pushed Charlie to the floor.

"Why is it that everyone wants to kill me?" Malfoy said.

Charlie wiped his lip and pointed to me. "You're making a mistake being with him." he said.

"You. Dumped. Me." I said slowly and walked with Malfoy into the living room.

We sat on the couch next to Ginny and Harry. They were sitting real close. I whispered in Ginny's ear and asked if they were going back out. Ginny held up her hand and revealed a small diamond ring. They were engaged. I hugged Ginny and Malfoy congratulated Harry. I smiled and hugged Harry.

"OhmygodIamsohappy!" I yelled.

"I love you sis." he said.

"Amanda, I want you and Hermione to be the bride's maids." she said.

"YES!" I screamed.

I turned and kissed Malfoy. "Isn't this great!" I squealed.

"Yep." he said back.

I turned back to Ginny and we went into a private room. She told me how Harry had come into her room and said he was really sorry and then purposed. I smiled and told her that me and Malfoy got together last night.

"That explains why you're wearing his shirt and he's not wearing a shirt." she said.

"Yea...uh...we didn't do anything, but mine was off when we woke up so I put on his and he grabbed one, but didn't put it on." I said.

She smiled and we jumped up and down laughing.

"I am so happy." she said.

"Me too." we hugged then went back out and Malfoy had his shirt on.

I smiled and hugged Harry. I was so hungry. I walked to the kitchen, leaving them in the living room, and got bread to make toast. I heard someone behind me and turned to see who it was. It was Charlie. He looked at me with a sneer. He had a few cuts on his face and arms. I got a little worried and asked him if he thought he made a mistake in dumping me.

"I may have dumped you, but Malfoy?" he said.

"Yea, Malfoy, My boyfriend."

"Amanda, I am really sorry and all..."

"Why would you care about who I'm dating? You got rid of me so fuck you!" I said.

I didn't want to eat now, so I went back into the living room. I asked Malfoy if we could go home and congratulated Harry and Ginny again. Malfoy apperated us to Sirius's old house. I walked inside and noticed that there was a fight or something in there. There was blood. I looked upstairs and saw Hope. The little black puffskin looked really scared.

"Hope, I'm back. What happened here?" I knew Hope couldn't answer, but I asked anyway.

Hope started bouncing and then she jumped in my arms. She was shaking like crazy.

"Hun," I said to Malfoy. "Go get Harry.

Malfoy apperated and I looked around the house. Blood was just spattered in different places. The portraits were cut. The elves heads thrown to the ground. Malfoy, Harry, and Ginny apperated making me jump. Harry looked around and picked up a golden plaque with some names on it. He threw it at the wall. He ran a finger through the blood and smelled it. Then a loud pop signified he left. Ginny stood there breathless. I couldn't believe that someone did this. The image of Charlie and his scars came to mind. I sat on the ground and began to cry. Malfoy held me in his arms and asked me why I was crying.

"It was Charlie. I talked to him earlier and he was all cut up. He did it." I sobbed.

Malfoy stood up and picked me up. I cried on his shoulder while Harry and Charlie came through. Harry threw Charlie to the ground and kicked his leg.

"I did it because...I AM SO PISSED AT AMANDA!" he yelled.

"Hello! Get it threw your think ugly head! You. Dumped. Me. Bitch! You have no reason to be pissed at me." I said

He stood up and charged towards me. I punched him in the nose and wiped away some hair from my face. He came towards me again and held a knife out. He lunged it at my throat. I grabbed his arm and kicked him where it hurt.

He knelt down and apperated to wherever. Malfoy took my arm and we went upstairs. We went in my room and laid on the bed. He held me and told me to calm down. He kissed the top of my head and put his chin where he kissed me. I put my arms on his and looked at Hope sitting on the stand. She was curled up tight, sleeping. I smiled and closed my eyes. It was still day, but I was tired and wanted to sleep. Malfoy kissed my neck and told me he loved me. I said I loved him back and then fell asleep.

About an hour later I woke up and Malfoy was sitting on the bed watching me. He smiled and ran his hand through his hair. His hair was fairly long. Very cute too. He was so beautiful. He looked at me with soft eyes.

"I never thought I'd be with you no matter how much I dreamed." he said.

I smiled and had no idea what to say. I got out of the bed and went and sat on his lap. He smiled as I kissed him. Then I got off and walked downstairs. Everyone was in the living room and Hermione greeted me first.

"Ginny's pregnant too," she said. "she had sex with Harry and then after that they got together and now she's pregnant."

I felt weird being around a bunch of pregnant woman(even if only two were pregnant.) I smiled and hugged Ginny. She smiled back and went over to Harry. She whispered in his ear and he apperated. Ginny walked into the kitchen and I turned to look at Hermione. She hugged me, her bushy hair sticking to mine. I looked over at Malfoy and he smiled at me as he yakked on and on with Ron. Ron was laughing with him like they were old friends. Although everyone knew they hated each other. I was really odd that Ron and Hermione were married at 17 and Ginny was 16 and engaged to 17 year old Harry. Boy, school would be funny. Engaged and married people left and right. I silently laughed to myself as I walked out to the garden. I loved this garden. It was so beautiful. It had roses and lily's. Then I thought of my mom. Lily. I wish I knew why they were murdered and all that hubbub. Harry said he wouldn't tell me until McGonagal said it was alright. I sat in between some roses and lilacs. I wanted to just disappear for no reason. I didn't know why I hated everything so much, but I did. I wanted to go to some other place and go back to normal. I wanted revenge on Voldemort. I figured that there must have been some kind of spell to send me to the past or something. I could fix this whole mess and have my parents. I would be an almost normal kid. I would be happy. Though if none of the accidents and murders and things had happened I would have never met Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. I loved him so. I was so happy I was with him. I was also glad that he loved me back. I realized that I never had someone truly love me before. I always had a puppy love and my heart was always broken by the people I thought I loved. I reached into my pocket and realized that I still had the necklace that Bryan had given me. I chucked it into a hole and laid back down. Everything happened so fast. Liking Malfoy, hating Malfoy, everything, I smiled to myself and closed my eyes. I felt someone lay next to me and I opened my eyes only to see Malfoy. I kissed him randomly and he rolled me on top of him. I kissed him harder and ran my hands along his arms. He put his hands on my lower waist and held me close. I separated my lips from his and laid my head on his chest, then I sat up and turned to sit in his lap. We looked at the clouds as he kissed the back of my neck. I laid back next to him, but had my chest against his. We kissed for a while then he stood up. I stood up and he held my hand as we walked inside. Harry dragged me from Malfoy the minute we got in.

"I was watching you out there." he said.

"So?"

"I can't believe you were doing that."

I raised my voice. "You got Ginny pregnant."

"That's different."

"Yea, you went all the way and I'm up to kissing and holding hands, so bug off." I said.

Harry shook his head at me and went over to the couch to sit with Ginny. I didn't care if he didn't like it. If I had sex it would be none of his business. As a matter of fact, I'd show him how much it wasn't his business. Well, not exactly show him, but tell him that I can do whatever I please. I grabbed Malfoy's hand and asked him to apperate us to my room at Sirius's old place. He smiled and apperated us.

When we arrived he immediately began kissing me. His lips were soft and wet. I figured that mine were too. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him harder. He smiled and pulled off my shirt and flung it aside. He kissed the side of my neck, then pulled away.

"Are you a v-" he started. "have you done this before?"

"Yes." I said blushing.

"Do I dare ask who with?"

"Who cares," I said. "I want you."

He laid me down on the bed with his erection against my leg. I knew he wanted this as much as I did. I took off his shirt and kissed his chest.

(_**A/N: This Gets Really Graphic. This is why it's rated Mmostly so if u **__**don't**__** like smut then **__**don't**__** read it. This will go on a while and I shall warn you before you read anything you might be disgusted with.**_)

He undid his pants to reveal green and black boxers. I could see his penis starting to poke out more as he kissed my neck in the right spot. He slide off my bra and kissed each breast softly. My nipples became erect as he nibbled on them a little. I had felt pleasure with Charlie, but not this much pleasure. Malfoy took off my skirt and knickers and tossed them away. I was naked and he wasn't. I didn't think that was right and pulled off his boxers. I was surprised by how big his member was, but didn't say anything. He just smiled and kissed my neck some more. I knew that I loved him and I knew that there could be consequences, but I didn't care. I was having the time of my life with someone I thought I hated. Now I was lying in a bed with him and making love. Malfoy slid a finger between my thighs and played with my arousal spot. I moaned with pleasure and turned him over. I wanted my fun.

I took his member and licked the head, slowly and tenderly. He groaned slightly and I noticed he was ready to cum. I smiled and laid next to him, just relaxing. He didn't want any of that. He got on top of me and kissed me hard. He started rubbing my clitoris. I bucked a little and he stopped momentarily to stoke his ever hard cock. Then he teased me with it a little. I wanted that in me and I told him so. I licked the precum off and he stuck it in my pussy thrusting in and out as fast as he could. I felt pain and excitement, but good. He smiled then he couldn't resist. He came in me. His smile dropped. I knew that's not what he wanted.

"You know what could happen now?" he said.

"I don't care," I replied kissing his cheek. "I love you and if I have your child then it's all the more better."

He smiled and slid out of me. I laid on top of him smiling and looking in his eyes. He kissed me and then rolled me next to him. He kissed the side of my jaw and held me close to him as he drifted off to sleep. I fell asleep next to him, happily in pain.

When I woke up Malfoy wasn't there. I looked around and saw my clothes and the area from that night. I put on a robe and walked downstairs. Malfoy was at the table with a cup of coffee. He stood up and held me in his arms.

"Hey gorgeous." he said.

"Hey."

"How'd you sleep?" he said smiling.

"Peacefully." I answered back.

He kept smiling and Harry walked through the doors. He said hello and ran upstairs. Then he ran back down and nearly tackled Draco.

"What were you doing to her?" Harry asked him.

"What she wanted!" said Draco.

"You wanted that?" Harry asked me.

"Yes and it's none of your buisness whom I do it with." I said.

Harry looked at me with astonishment and walked away. I looked at Draco and went to sit on the couch, but he grabbed my arm and started kissing me. The tip of his tongue slid over the length of mine and neither of us wanted to break the kiss. Fortunatly, niether of us had to. Harry came back in and me and Malfoy immediately broke apart. Harry looked us over, then walked away again. Draco smiled at me then grabbed my hand as he apperated us to his home. No one was there thankfully, so he began kissing me once more. I smiled because I knew we wouldn't be interrupted. Then again, another persone came in and slapped Draco, hard. It was a blonde man, his father.

"I escape from Azkaban for this!" he yelled. "My son, with a Potter girl?"

"I have a right to be with whom I choose." Draco said.

Mr. Malfoy looked at me then sneered. "I don't like you, Pretty. As a matter of fact, I hope the Dark Lord kills you with your brat brother."

"I won't let him touch her." said Draco.

"Draco, leave me, at once." said Mr. Malfoy.

Draco grabbed my hand once more and apperated us to the garden in front of the Weasley home.

"I guess there is no private place, and no one wants us together." he said.

"Like a forbidden love." I said, laying on the grass.

He laid next to me and looked in the garden. "Even Hope inturrupts us!" he said as Hope came out of some roses.

I laughed a little and picked Hope up. She jumped up and down a little then ran off chasing a few bugs. I put my head on Draco's chest. I could hear his heart beating. He put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. Ron came outside and handed Draco and I a letter.

In red lettering it had my name. Instead of where it was from there was a badge with an H and a snake, lion, badger, and raven surrrounding it. I knew it was the symbol of Hogwarts and I opened the letter. It had a list of books and a letter from McGonagal.

Miss Potter

I would like to tell you about your year at Hogwarts. You will have private lessons with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter. They may bring friends with them to help you with your lessons. I suggest you go get you items needed and get a head start on a lot of the basics. I am quite excited about your first year here with us. If you are worrying about Miss Granger and Miss Weasley, then do not. We will take good care of them. Mr. Potter confessed his concerns and I have reassured him and the ladies about what may happen. Please do not be nervous or embarassed to be here, no one shall harm you. Good luck with your first year.

Professor McGonagal

I smiled at the letter and handed it to Draco. He laughed a little then kissed my forehead. Ron sat next to me and put an arm around me.

"Don't be afraid to come to me or Harry for help for anything. I'm Harry's best friend and I'm like your big brother. I love you. OK?" he said.

"I'll be fine Ron." I said hugging him back.

Ron got up to leave and Charlie came outside. Malfoy stood up deffensifly, but Charlie walked to me and not him.

"Amanda, I am really sorry. I really am. I want you back." he said.

I looked at him a minute and then he kissed me. "Sorry," I said pushing him away. "I'm taken."

I walked to Draco and kissed his cheek. Charlie looked at me and walked off. He looked so sad, but I didn't care. I had someone I loved and I had the life I wanted.

"I need to go talk to my dad." said Draco. "I'll talk to you later."

He kissed me good bye and apperated to his home. I laid down in the grass and thought of everything. What might happen at school? What if the kids hate me and don't wanna be with a kid who just got there and don't know the basic shit they do. I knew I wanted to go to Hogwarts, but kids would stare at me and make fun of me. I was Harry's sister and Draco's girlfriend. I couldn't make it there. I wouldn't pass any classes. I'd have to take my O.W.L.S and all that. It would be a hassel and painful, but it had to be done. Learning all the stuff they already knew would be worse. Kids might call me stupid or something. I wanted to be just normal, and now I am normal...to certain people. I looked around me and saw Harry and someone I had never met before talking. It was a short man with white hair. He held his wand and flicked it a little, causing sparks. Harry smiled, shook his head, and walk to me.

"Hey." he said.

"Hello." I replied.

"That was Professor Flitwick. He wants to start lessons with you tomarrow." Harry said.

"OK." I said.

"Are you OK?" he asked me.

"Yea, yea."

"You're still angry about me saying I didn't want you with Malfoy and stuff right?" he asked again.

"Nope."

"Why not?" he said surprised. "I mean, I thought you were."

"No, because I sorta-don't care what you think." I said, almost telling him what me and Malfoy did.

I got up and walked in the house. I looked around and saw Ginny and Hermione talking and rubbing there bellies. They must have been talking about the babies. I kinda felt left-out, so I walked upstairs and grabbed some Floo Powder. I steped in the fireplace and held the powder out and yelled, "Grimmauld." I was immediately wooshed to Sirius's fireplace. When I got there the mess was all clean and everything, so I went upstairs. I sat on my bed and cried. I couldn't believe that everyone liked me and they didn't even know me. I only talked to Malfoy and he didn't even know me all that well. I wasn't sure what to do. I thought maybe that people only liked me because I was the famous Harry Potter's twin sister. I wasn't a person to anyone. I was another spokesperson for fans. Boy's will want me and not have me and even friends will only be my friend because I'm famous. I don't even fully know magic. I knew that it was two days until my birthday and after that it would be the day I left for Hogwarts. Eventually people wouldn't like me and write rumors in papers and stuff like that. I smiled a little and thought that maybe no one would have to know me, then thought, if I killed myself, I might be happier. I looked and saw a shard of glass. I picked it up off the floor. I had never done this before...so this was new. I set it on my wrist and pulled it away from me. Blood trickled down my arm. This felt good. I did it again. Then I stopped. What was I doing?? Throwing my life away. I sat down on my bed and cried for the longest time I had in years.


End file.
